Tomorrow's Promise
by BlazedFury
Summary: After an accident memories turn into nightmares, only one person makes her feel safe yet he isn't her boyfriend. Can he help her remember the past? Does she really want to?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>EPOV<br>Elena walked through the door of the boarding house, She had a bad feeling about today, she wasn't sure why just that something bad was going to happen. She also wasn't in a good mood, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night she'd been having some real strange dreams lately. If she wasn't so confused she might have loved having the dreams, but honestly when had she started dreaming about him that way, more to the point when had she started thinking about him that way.

He'd always been there, trying to save her, sometimes even when she didn't want to be saved, but whether she wanted to be saved or not he was always there trying. She doesn't know when it started, it was a little at a time when she would look at him and get little butterflies in her stomach and sometimes when he took her hand or brushed against her she got something like a electric shock shoot through her, and when he almost died from the werewolf bite she can't explain how the thought almost made her go insane. The thought of never seeing Stefan again after he disappeared with Klaus didn't upset her as much as never seeing Damon again, and she didn't know what was up with that.

Damon was laying on the sofa drinking some of his private stock when she came in the room.

" Isn't it a little too early for that? She asked him.

"It's never too early when you're a vampire" he replied with his trade mark smirk.

The feelings she got when he used that smirk on her made her want to kiss him," WHOA hold up girl, where the hell did that thought come from, Omg get a hold of yourself". she thought to herself.

"Your way on your way to becoming an alcoholic you know" she told him.

"There are worse ways to go,besides vampires can't become alcoholics" he told her with a chuckle.

"Well, maybe not, but you're not setting a good example for us younger ones" She answered.

"Like you need any help from me with bad habits" He said.

"I don't have any bad habits" She said sounding slightly put out.

"Oh yea you do, Like trying to give yourself over to Klaus or trying to get yourself killed. Need i say more? He said.

"That's not a bad habit, I was trying to save the people i love" She snapped.

"Yes, while the people you love were trying to save your life"He snapped back.

"I'm going upstairs to get some books i left here" She told him, a bit miffed because she knew he was right.

Elena marched up the stairs stomping on each step, letting him know she was a bit ticked off.

DPOV  
>He watched her stomp up the stairs, thinking "Damn she's beautiful when she's pissed"<p>

"You know I'm right" He called out to her, and he was rewarded with her slamming the door. He smiled to himself, Elena always seemed to make him smile even when there was nothing to smile at. He'd been brooding before she got here. They hadn't heard from Stefan in over a week, since he'd disappeared with Klaus.  
>On one hand he was grateful to his brother for saving his life, but on the other he was pissed that he had to give his life over to Klaus to do it. He would have gladly died to save Elena this pain. Yes, it sounds overly sentimental, but he had come to finally face the truth. He was in love with her, she was it for him. And knowing that it would always be Stefan for her, he would have died to save her the pain of missing him.<p>

EPOV  
>After slamming the door, she lost all the pissed off feelings. Walking into Stefan's room brought back memories and the sadness that he wasn't here anymore. And she missed him, she didn't even know if he was alive. she laid on the bed and let the tears fall.<p>

"I miss you" she whispered into the empty room.

"Elena"

She shot off the bed when she heard someone whisper her name. She spun around to see Stefan standing on the other side of the bed. Her first thought was to fling herself into his arms and kiss him. But for some reason she couldn't move, something wasn't right, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She felt a sense of danger, but that couldn't be right, this is Stefan after all, the man she loved wasn't it?

"Oh my god Stefan" She whispered.

She walked over to him and lifted her hand to gently stroke his cheek then suddenly she was in his arms.

"I've missed you" She whispered.

"I've missed you too" He whispered.

SPOV  
>He knew he shouldn't have come here. But he couldn't control that part of him that loved Elena. But that part of him that wanted to taste her blood was getting stronger and he wasn't sure how long he could control it. As much as he loved her he wanted to suck her dry too, and he could feel that part of him take over, so he pushed her away from him.<p>

"I should go, I shouldn't have come here" He told her.

"What! why? of course you should have come, this is your home" Elena cried.

She grabbed hold of his hand, he tried to ignore her, but he felt his vampire side take control, he grabbed her and pulled her to him roughly. He couldn't seem to control himself, his fangs came out and he bit into the soft side of her neck. 


	2. Chapter 2

DPOV  
>He was just pouring himself another drink when he heard Elena scream. He shot upstairs at vampire speed and kicked the door to Stefan's room wide open. What he saw would have given him a heart attack if his heart had still been beating. Stefan had Elena and he was sucking the life from her. He warped over to Stefan and shoved him away from Elena.<p>

"Get the hell away from her" He snarled.

He knelt beside her and helped her up from where she had fallen when he pushed Stefan away from her.

"Elena are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yea, he didn't take much" She said.

He heard Stefan move behind him and turned as he made a leap at Elena, he pushed her away and grabbed Stefan.

"Stefan, what the hell is wrong with you. It's Elena" He yelled.

Suddenly the veins under his eyes subsided and his fangs disappeared.

"My god Elena, I'm so sorry" Stefan whispered.

He rushed over to Elena who laid limply on the floor. There was blood on the side of her head where she'd hit the wall when he'd flung her away from Stefan. He bit into his wrist and gave her some of his blood, the wound on her head and neck started to heal, but she didn't wake up.

"Elena, come on babe wake up" He whispered.

"Why isn't she waking up? Stefan asked.

"I don't know" He said.

"I think we should take her to the hospital" Stefan said.

"You're not taking her anywhere, stay the hell away from her" He snapped at Stefan.

"She's my girlfriend" Stefan whispered angrily.

"You lost that right when you abandoned her and tried to kill her" He snarled.

"I wouldn't have killed her" Stefan whispered.

"Yes, Stefan, you would have, If I hadn't been here she would be dead by now" He said.

Stefan seemed to lose any colour he might have had and fled the room.

He turned back to Elena and picked her up, He rushed down the stairs and out the door he would get her to the hospital quicker if he ran. As He ran through the emergency doors he kept praying that she was ok.

"Someone please help me" He shouted as a orderly ran up to him with a trolley. He carefully laid her down.

"What happened here?" Asked a worried nurse.

"She fell and hit her head, and she won't wake up" He told her.

"How long ago?" She asked him.

"About 20 minutes ago" He answered.

He pushed a hand through his hair as they took her away. He thought he'd better call Jenna, he took his cell out and dialled her number. It was answered on the third ring.

"Hello" Jenna said.

"Jenna, its Damon" He said.

"Elena's not here" She told him.

"I know, Jenna I'm at the hospital, Elena's had an accident" He said.

"What! What kind of accident? Is she okay?" Jenna asked without letting him answer any of the questions.

"She fell and hit her head, she hasn't woken up yet" He told her.

"I'll be right there" She said hanging up.

He hung up and dialled another number.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie, It's Damon" He said.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I'm at the hospital, It's Elena she had an accident" He told her.

"Is she OK?" Bonnie asked.

"She fell and hit her head, and she's not waking up" he told her.

"Okay, I'll get Caroline and we'll be right there" She said.

"Okay" He replied.

He paced the waiting room, he didn't know what was going on and it was slowly driving him insane. It was Elena, his Elena the only one who had seen the good in him, the only one to worm her way into his heart and stay there. He can't lose her; He couldn't see his life without her in it, even if friends were all they'd ever be, it was better than nothing. Jenna had arrived five minutes earlier and she had tried to get someone to tell her what was going on. But all they would say is that the doctor was still with her. Just then Bonnie and Caroline rushed in.

"Jenna, how is she? Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, they aren't telling me anything" Jenna said.

Caroline sat down and hugged Jenna while Bonnie walked over to Damon.

"What the hell happened Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"It was my fault Bonnie" He whispered

"What was? Bonnie asked. 

"I threw her against the wall" He said.

"You what?" Bonnie half screamed.

"She came over to get some books she left in Stefan's room, I was downstairs when I heard her scream. When I got upstairs Stefan was with her. He bit her Bonnie, if I hadn't been there he would have killed her" He told her.

"What? Why would he do that?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"He's not the same Stefan who left, he's on human blood, and he can't control it. Anyway when I knocked Stefan away from her she fell to the floor, when I helped her up Stefan went for her again. I pushed her out of the way, God Bonnie I never meant to hurt her, I just wanted to get her away from Stefan" He whispered brokenly.

"It's not your fault Damon, you were only trying to protect her" Bonnie told him.

BPOV  
>She watched as Damon sat on one of the waiting room chairs; he put his head in his hands and said so softly that she almost missed it.<p>

"I love her, i can't lose her"

Bonnie shivered with the amount of emotion she heard in his voice. She had only ever seen this side of him very rarely. Although she could see that he truly loved Elena. She sat down next to him and took his hand.

"Damon, listen to me, it wasn't your fault. The blame lies with Stefan" She told him.

"I would never hurt her, you believe me don't you?" He asked.

"I know, I can see you care about her" She said.

"When I first came here, my soul intention was to upset Stefan's life and free Katherine from the tomb. It was an obsession. Then I met Elena, at first it was just to piss Stefan off you know? But she wove her way into my heart before I even realised it." He whispered.

Bonnie had rarely seen the softer side of him, and now that she thought about it, it seems on those rare occasions when she did it always involved Elena. "He really does love her" She thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Oh my bad) I never said it in the last two chapters, I do not own Vampire Diaries i just like to play with them now and then.**_

DPOV

He stood up and started pacing yet again, he couldn't stop the thoughts running through his head. He wasn't ready to lose her, If he had to stay around and watch her with Stefan or pine away for Stefan or hell even watch her fall in love with someone else… He'd do it. If it meant that she was safe and that he could protect her, then he would but he couldn't stand to lose her like this.

Just then the doctor walked out.

"Elena Gilbert?" He asked.

"Yes, how is she doctor?" Jenna asked.

"Well, there seems to be some swelling in her brain, she must have hit her head pretty hard. She's still unconscious which has me worried. I'm hoping she'll be awake soon" He said.

"Can we see her?" Jenna asked in her worried tone.

"Yes, She's in room 212 down the hall. I'll be back to check on her after rounds" He told them.

As Jenna Bonnie and Caroline headed to room 212 he stayed behind. He couldn't see her yet; cause no matter what Bonnie said he still felt to blame.

He can't help but think she'd be better off if he and Stefan hadn't come back here. He felt someone put a reassuring grip on his shoulder, he turned to see Ric.

"How you doing? Bonnie called and told me what happened, she thought you could use a friend" he told him.

"I never meant to hurt her Ric" He whispered.

"I know buddy, i know" Ric said.

"I never thought Stefan would hurt Elena, But he's changed, he's not the same Stefan" He explained.

"Do you think he'll try again?" Ric asked.

"I don't know, I'd like to say no. But to be honest I just don't know. But I'll tell you one thing, I'm not gonna let him get anywhere near her" He warned.

"Yeah, we're all going to have to be on our guards" Ric said.

"I can't help but think, if we hadn't come back here, She wouldn't be in the hospital" He groaned.

"No, she'd be dead" Ric said.

Damon did not like hearing that, but maybe Ric was right.

"Maybe" was all he said.

"No maybe about it Damon, Klaus would have killed her" Ric said.

"I'm sure Bonnie would have found the spell to bring her back on her own" He said.

"Maybe" Ric agreed mimicking Damon's previous words.

"I'm going to see Jenna and see how Elena is, are you going to see her?" Ric asked.

"Yea, but I'll let her family and friends go first." He told Ric.

"You are her family and friend too Damon" Ric told him.

"I'll wait" He said stubbornly.

"OK, I'll see you later buddy" Ric said as he walked away.

He doesn't know how long he sat there just thinking, He wasn't aware of much that was going around him, but suddenly he realized he wasn't alone. Bonnie came and sat on the chair next to him.

"Any change?" He asked.

"No, Jenna and the others have gone home, Jenna wants to be there when Jeremy gets home. I'm going home for a shower and something to eat. Are you going to see her?" Bonnie asked.

"Yea, I just can't stand to see her like that, knowing that she's there because of me" He said softly.

"Damon, it wasn't your fault, you need to be strong for her, she needs you" Bonnie said.

"You think she needs me? He asked.

"Yes, I know you won't believe this, but I think you'll be good for Elena. I see how much you love her and I know she cares about you too, I just think that she doesn't realize it how much yet. Give her time to sort it all out" Bonnie told him.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked her.

"Yes i do" She answered.

"Okay, then I'll be there when she needs me" He said.

"Okay, well I'm off, I'll be back later" Bonnie told him.


	4. Chapter 4

**DPOV**

Damon slowly made his way to Elena's room; he entered the room, took the chair beside the bed and took her hand in his.

"God Elena, I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to get you away from Stefan" He whispered.

**EPOV**

Elena was surrounded by a white, blinding white light. It was all see could see, she wasn't in any pain, she just felt like she was floating. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she felt so peaceful that she wasn't sure she wanted too.

All of a sudden she could hear someone crying. She didn't know who it was, but it was very disturbing, and it sounded familiar. Then it hit her, it was Damon, why was he crying? Was he hurt?

She'd never heard him cry before and she found that she didn't like it. She didn't like the fact that he was hurting that bad that he cried.

He was saying something, but she couldn't make out what it was. So she listened more closely.

"Bonnie says it wasn't my fault, but it was, I never meant for it to happen. I was only trying to save you from Stefan" He whispered.

"Damon, it wasn't you're fault, I know you were only trying to help me. I love you; I'm in love with you. I'd do anything to make you happy." Only realizing while she was saying the words that she meant them.

"When did that happen" She thought, she now knew that while she loved Stefan she wasn't in love with him. Not like she was with Damon.

He continued talking as if he didn't hear her.

"I should have told you this ages ago, in fact I did once but I compelled you to forget. I love you, I was trying to be the better man. I thought you'd be happier with Stefan." He whispered.

"Damon, please don't upset yourself like this, I love you, I'm in love with you" Dammit. It was no use he couldn't hear her. She heard someone call her name, when she turned she saw her parents.

She was torn, she wanted to go with her parents, She'd missed them. But Damon needed her; he loved her and needed her. How could she leave him?

Then suddenly her parents were beside her.

"What's wrong?" Her mother asked.

"Mom, Dad, how I've missed you and I want to come with you" she trailed off.

"But?" her father asked.

Then they could hear the crying and the whispered words.

"Elena, I need you" They could hear Damon whisper.

"But, you love this man? And you don't want to leave him." Her mother acknowledged.

"Yes, I never knew, I've only just realized it and I never knew I could love someone as much as I love him. I'm sorry mother" Elena said with a sad smile.

"Don't be sorry Elena, I know how you feel, I loved your father like that. He's lucky to have you" Her mother said.

"NO, mother I'm the lucky one; he's my rock, my light in the dark, the other half of my soul that I didn't know I was even missing" Elena answered.

**DPOV**

Jenna and the gang had come back and stayed for an hour or so til the nurse came and kicked them out saying visiting hours were over. But he refused to leave, he would have compelled her to let him stay but luckily he didn't have too. He sat there most of the night talking to her and begging her to wake up and telling her he loved her.

He only left to feed and shower and change clothes. He was just drifting off to sleep when he felt her hand move in his. He sat up.

"Elena, baby can you hear me? Elena?" He whispered.

He pressed the nurse call button and waited for her to open her eyes.

"Elena?" He said again.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around the room, her eyes finally found his.

"Where am I? She asked.

"You're in the hospital, you fell and hit your head" He told her.

"I have another question" She said.

"Yes, you can ask me anything" He rushed, so ecstatic that he hadn't lost her, that he could see her deep brown eyes once more.

"Who are you?" She asked.

A/N hehehe. You didn't think I'd make it that easy did you? ...I'm sorry don't hate me.


	5. Chapter 5

**DPOV**

**Damon felt like he'd been punch, out of all the questions he thought she might ask him, that was not one of them.**

**"What do you mean who am i, don't you know? He asked quietly.**

**"No, I don't and more to the point who am i?" She shocked him again by asking.**

**"You don't know? He asked her.**

"**No, and when I try to remember it's just a blank and my head hurts" She whispered.**

**"It's OK, it'll all come back in time" He told her hoping he was right.**

**"And you didn't answer my question. Who are you?" She asked again.**

"**I'm Damon, you're boyfriend Stefan's brother and friend" He told her.**

**EPOV**

**She didn't know what to think, she didn't know this guy and she didn't know his brother. But she did admit that she got such an intense feeling of overwhelming attraction to the guy that was sitting across from her. Was she more to this guy than just a friend? And if so where did that leave his brother? She was so confused. **

**Just then the door opened and a guy about her age with sandy blond hair and green eyes came in.**

**"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon snarled.**

**"I want to talk to Elena" The blonde said.**

**"Stay away from her" Damon said angrily.**

**The blonde ignored him and walked towards her.**

**"Elena, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I never meant to hurt you, I love you" He told her.**

**She didn't recognize him, but she guessed this was Stefan. She found she didn't get the same pull of attraction from him as she got from Damon. When she looked at this guy all she got was a sense of danger, she didn't feel safe near him at all.**

**"Damon?" She whispered, knowing without a doubt that he would keep her safe.**

**In a flash he was beside her standing between her and his brother.**

**"She's lost her memory; she doesn't know who you are or what happened." Damon said quietly.**

**Stefan stepped around Damon and took her hand.**

**"I'm Stefan, you're boyfriend" He told her.**

**She couldn't help herself but she snatched her hand back, while Stefan said her name and moved forward. She didn't think she just reacted and grabbed Damon's hand instead.**

**"Damon" She whispered again.**

**"Stefan stop it you're scaring her" Damon snapped.**

**Stefan took a few steps back and stared at her.**

**DPOV**

**Damon couldn't describe the feeling he got when she whispered his name when she was scared. He knew she was scared because he could feel her hand shaking, when she took his hand after not letting Stefan take it…well he just loved her more.**

**"Stefan, why don't you come back later?" He said.**

**"But Damon, she's my girlfriend maybe it should be you who comes back later" Stefan snapped.**

**"No! Don't leave me" Elena cried tightening her grip on his hand.**

**Damon sat on the bed next to her and put his arm around her.**

**"It's OK, I'm not going to leave you" He whispered.**

**"What's going on here?" Jenna asked as she walked into the room.**

**"Damon, shouldn't Stefan be the one sitting there?" She asked.**

**Damon felt Elena grab his arm, he could feel her violently shaking.**

**"Jenna, Elena's lost her memory, she doesn't remember who we are, or even who she is" he told her.**

**"What!" She yelped.**

**"Elena, this is your aunt Jenna. She's been taking care of you and your brother Jeremy since your parents died" He told her.**

**"I have a brother?" She whispered.**

**She sounded so scared and lost that his protective instincts went into overdrive, he would do whatever he had too, to make sure she felt safe.**

**"Yeah, his name is Jeremy and he's 15"He told her.**

**"I think both of you should go, she needs to rest" Jenna said.**

**Stefan said his goodbyes and said he'd be back later. Damon turned to look at Elena she looked worried and was biting her bottom lip.**

**"I'll come back later" He told her and was surprised when she again grabbed his hand.**

**"Please don't leave me" she whispered again.**

**He look at Jenna to see what she wanted him to do, she frowned but nodded her head to let him know he could stay.**

**"Shh it's OK I won't leave you" He told her.**

**"I'm tired" She said.**

**"Lie down and get some rest, I'll just be outside talking with Jenna" He told her.**

**She lay down and closed her eyes, while he went into the hallway with Jenna.**

**"What the hell was that all about?" Jenna asked when the door had closed.**

**"I honestly don't know Jenna, when she woke up she asked me who i was. Well you can imagine i was a little more than shocked, So I told her I was her boyfriend Stefan's brother "He told her truthfully.**

**"It's a little strange don't you think, that she didn't want you to leave when her boyfriend was right there?" she asked him.**

**"I don't know what to tell you Jenna, I'll leave if you want me too." He told her.**

**"I should say yes, but she's scared and she seems to want you there, and i don't want to make it any harder on her. So I guess you'd better stay" Jenna answered.**

**He just nodded and wondered what was going on in that mind of hers, why did she want him there instead of Stefan? Not that he minded, he'd go through hell and back to make her happy. But he had to be fair to her, cause if she didn't remember anyone it was a good guess that she didn't remember about vampire's and what went on.**

**"I'll go and call everyone and let them know about Elena and her memory loss. You stay with Elena" She told him.**

**He watched Jenna walk down the corridor, he knew that she didn't like him much. And realized that she must have been really worried about Elena to let him stay with her.**

**He was about to go back to Elena when he heard her scream, he ripped open the door and bound into the room ready to pounce on whoever was threatening her. She let out a moan, which was when he realized she was having a nightmare. He made his way to the bed and softly touched her cheek.**

**"Shh it's OK I'm here" He whispered and was surprised when she settled. He got a jolt of excitement when she whispered his name in her sleep. He smiled realizing that even without her memories she was pulled to him to keep her safe.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Vampire Diaries, i just like to play with them now and then**_

_**A/N I know this chapter is short as have been some of the others, but i promise they do get longer, please reveiw and let me know you want me to continue with this story, as it's the first VD i have written, so please reveiw thanks!**_

**EPOV**

**Elena woke to find Stefan sitting in the chair beside the bed, She looked for Damon, but he wasn't there and for some reason she didn't like his not being here.**

**"Elena, how are you feeling?" Stefan asked.**

**"Fine" She answered**

**She didn't want to talk to him; she didn't know what was going on. But she didn't like the feeling of fear she got when he was near her. She didn't want him here, but she couldn't give a good reason why. When he got up and moved towards her, she wanted to move as far away from him as she could even though there was no logical reason to why she was afraid of him. He leaned down and she realized that he was going to kiss her.**

**"Don't" she whispered.**

**"It's OK Elena, I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered leaning closer.**

**As his lips touched hers she felt a shiver go through her, she didn't find it repulsive, but she didn't enjoy it either. The errant thought that popped into her mind startled her, "I'd rather be kissing Damon." She wasn't sure why she would want to kiss Damon when Stefan was supposed to be her boyfriend. When Stefan tried to deepen the kiss she felt a shiver of fear go through her, she tried to push him away. She turned her head from him.**

**"Please don't" She whispered again.**

**"It's OK Elena, I'm your boyfriend and you love me" Stefan said.**

**"Please, I don't know you, Please leave me alone" She said.**

**"I want to help you remember" he told her.**

**As he reached for her again, she scooted to the other side of the bed. Now she was afraid, he reached across the bed and grabbed her and pulled her to him, he tried to take her lips with his again, but she turned her head to the side.**

**"Please leave me alone" She warned him.**

**"No, I love you and I want to help you" He said quite firmly.**

**"Get away from me, leave me alone" She screamed.**

**The next thing she knew, she was laying on the bed and Damon had Stefan pinned against the wall. As soon as she saw Damon she felt such a relief of calmness wash over her, just knowing that he was here made her feel safe.**

**"Stefan, what the hell are you doing?" Damon growled.**

**"I was trying to help her remember" Stefan said.**

**"By scaring her to death? Good one brother" Damon said sarcastically.**

**"What the hell are you doing here anyway, it's not good form to be in love with your brother's girlfriend" Stefan snapped.**

**"Shut up" Damon snapped back.**

**"AHH, So you haven't told her that either?" Stefan asked.**

**"Shut up" Damon repeated.**

**"You should go" Stefan told him.**

**"Fine, If Elena wants me to go, I'll go" Damon told him.**

**They both turned to look at her, when she heard Stefan say that Damon was in love with her, She was shocked to feel...well joy. Yes that was the word, she felt an overwhelming sense of joy knowing he was in love with her. She's not sure she should be feeling that considering she was supposed to be his brother's girlfriend. But one thing was for sure, she didn't want him to go and she certainly didn't want to be alone with Stefan.**

**"I don't want you to go" She whispered.**

**"You compelled her" Stefan snapped.**

**"Don't be an idiot Stefan, you know I didn't" Damon retaliated back.**

**"The Elena I know, wouldn't want you here" Stefan said.**

**"Well, she's not the Elena you know is she, she doesn't remember anything" Damon answered.**

**"Stop it! You're talking about me like I'm not even here" She snapped.**

**"Sorry" Damon said with an apologetic smile.**

**Stefan stepped around Damon and came to stand beside the bed. He brought his hand up to touch her face, but dropped it when she flinched.**

**"I'll come back later" He said and left the room.**

**DPOV**

**"Is it true? She asked.**

**"What?" He asked knowing perfectly well what she was asking.**

**"What Stefan said about you being in love with me?" She asked needing to know the truth.**

**Damon didn't want to lie to her, but he wasn't sure he wanted to tell her the truth either. He thought he'd wait 'til she got her memory back before he told her, if he told her at all.**

**"Maybe we should talk about this when you get your memory back" He told her.**

**"OK, what about this then, what did Stefan mean when he said you compelled me?" She asked.**

**AHHH shoot, he was hoping she'd miss that, he should have known better.**

**"Ah my lovely, that a story for another time too" He told her.**

**He smiled when he heard her sigh, she patted the bed telling him to come sit and asked him to tell her a bit about her life. He walked over and sat on the bed and was pleasantly surprised when she took his hand. He absently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles as he started to talk, about twenty minutes later he realized she was sleeping.**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

When she opened her eyes, there was a boy about 15 sitting in the chair next to the bed. He was sound asleep, she realized this had to be her brother Jeremy.

"Jeremy" She called softly reaching out to touch his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Morning Sis" He said with a smile.

"Morning Jer" She said smiling back.

"Do you remember me?" He asked with a frown.

"No, I'm sorry" She said, she wished she did.

"It's just that you called me Jer, you're the only one who calls me that" He told her.

"I don't know it just seemed right" She admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. They shared a smile.

"Jer, can i ask you something?" She asked.

"You can ask me anything sis" He answered unknowingly repeating the same words Damon said a few nights earlier.

"Do I like chocolate cake?" She asked. Her surprising question gained a laugh out of him.

"Yes Elena, you like chocolate cake, now ask me the question you were going to ask" He said.

"How did you know that wasn't the question I was going to ask?" she frowned.

"I know you, I saw you change questions at the last minute. Now ask" He said with a chuckle.

"I was wondering about Damon and Stefan" She said.

"What about them?" He asked.

"They're brothers, but they seem to hate each other" She said quietly.

"It's a long story, one I don't think you're ready for yet" He told her.

"OK, was I happy with Stefan?" She asked him.

"Well, Yea you were" He said.

"But?" She asked.

"It's nothing I can pinpoint really" he sighed.

"Try" She managed to utter.

"Well, you seemed like you had this sort of chemistry with Damon" He told her.

"You think I was in love with him?" She asked him.

"I don't know, what do you think?" He asked her.

"I don't know, but I feel safe with Damon. I don't like it when he's not here, I tingle when he touches me and he makes me smile" She told him honestly.

"And Stefan?" He asked. She frowned and thought for a moment.

"He scares me" She whispered.

"Well that might be your answer" He told her with a smile.

"I don't know it's all so confusing, I don't remember anything I don't remember them. But I'm supposed to be Stefan's girlfriend but I feel like I want to be Damon's" She admitted.

Jeremy didn't get a chance to answer because the door flew open and a pretty blonde came in."Elena" She squealed falling on the bed hugging her. "I'm so happy your awake" She babbled so fast Elena had trouble trying to keep up.

"Geez Caroline happy much?" Jeremy asked with a laugh.

"Can it Jeremy! Of course I'm happy my best friend is awake, I was worried" She told him.

"Well, she doesn't remember you, and we don't want to scare her with an overdose of bubbleline" Jeremy joked. Caroline stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to Elena.

"Well, then there's the fun of learning and becoming friends again" She told Elena with smile so infectious that Elena couldn't help but smile back.

"I like you already" She told Caroline with a smile. Just then the door opened and Damon walked in, Elena couldn't stop her heart from giving a little leap when she saw him.

"Hello Elena, How are you today?" He asked her so softly.

"I'm better now" She said with a smile.

"I have some good news for you" He said.

"What?" She asked.

"The doctor said you can go home tomorrow" He told her. Elena couldn't have been happier with that news; she hated being stuck in the hospital with nothing to do. She smiled at him, then her smiled disappeared when she realized that she wouldn't get to see him as often.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, that's great news, I'll be glad to get out of here" She said putting a fake smile on her face.

"Well, we have to get to school, we'll see you later Elena" Caroline said kissing her cheek and hugging her.

"Yeah, see you later sis love you" Jeremy said.

"Love you too Jer" She said automatically.

"Now tell me why the long face before? Don't you want to leave?" He asked after they'd gone.

"Yes I do, I'm so bored in here" She moaned.

"So, why the long face?" He asked again.

"Nothing, oh nothing it's silly" She said.

"There's nothing silly about you Elena" He told her seriously.

"I was just thinking that I wouldn't get to see you as often after I went home" She could feel herself blushing.

"You want to see me?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes" She whispered.

She kept her eyes on her hands that were ripping a piece of paper into tiny shreds. She felt him sit on the bed next to her and her heart gave another leap. His hand reached under her chin and lifted her face to his, she looked into his eyes and was lost.

"I'll always be here if you need me Elena" He told her. She was surprised at how much relief she felt with him saying that.

"Thank you" She said sincerely. Looking into his eyes she felt the urge to kiss him as she leaned closer she could feel her heart hammering in her chest just before their lips met the door flew open. She jumped away from him like she'd been bitten, she didn't know what came over her. She'd been about to kiss him, Why? When she was supposed to be his brother's girlfriend she kept asking herself.

**DPOV **

Damn Bonnie, He was sure Elena was about to kiss him, and Bonnie walks in at the wrong time. He could have cheerfully killed her. He knows it's probably not a good idea starting something with her while she didn't have her memories, and that he might be taking advantage of her while she's in this state. And he probably wasn't being fair to her, but he thought that fate had given him a chance to win her heart and he wasn't going to waste this chance. But mainly he didn't want to spend eternity regretting the fact that he hadn't taken the chance and given it all he had to make it work.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N I want to say a very big thank you to **__**EverythingBaseOnMe for all the wonderful help and advice so thank you! your the best.**_

**EPOV**

Three o'clock that afternoon Elena was packing her stuff waiting for Damon to pick her up. Apparently they had talked and decided that it would be best if she stayed with Damon at the boarding house, she really would have prefered someone to ask her what she wanted. But if she was to be honest with herself, she was rather happy with the decision that was made. She didn't really understand what was happening with her, but the thought of not seeing Damon was terrifying to her. She really hated the fact that she relies on him so much, but she can't seem to help herself, for whatever reason she needs to be near him.

She can't help but wonder what secrets they are keeping from her, she sees it when they stop someone from talking with a warning look in her direction and she doesn't like it. And then there are the nightmares, about vampires of all things. Which is ridiculous because everyone knows there are no such things as vampires. She even has nightmares where Stefan's a vampire and trying to kill her, and even though she knows it's only a nightmare…she can't help being afraid of him.

She was looking out the window when she heard the door open; she didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Every fiber of her being went into high alert, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, her heart hammered in her chest and her whole body was tingling.

"Damon, you're here" She said happily.

Taking him by surprise when she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him leaving him no choice but to catch her.

"I've missed you" She whispered.

DPOV

It was a good thing he had vampire reflexes he thought with a laugh. He loved holding her; he swore that he was going to give her time, time to get her memories back. Time to look at and understand her feelings. But she was making it hard on him, she was always taking his hand in hers, hugging him or just simply touching him. He spends most nights with her watching her sleep, and most nights she has nightmares. It still surprises him that it just takes a touch and a few words from him and she settles.

"I've missed you too, are you ready to go?" He asked her with a smile.

"UGH, Your joking right? I've been ready for hours" She whinged.

"OK then, you're Chariot awaits m'lady" He told her with an old-fashioned bow.

She laughs and walked out the door.

The ride to the boarding house was quiet with both of them lost in their own thoughts. Damon startled Elena out of her musings when he touched her on the arm.

"Elena we're here" He told her and laughed when she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry i was lost in thought" She said sheepishly blushing.

"Yea, I could tell" He said with a laugh.

He thought she's beautiful when she blushes, he watched her get out of the car and stare at the house. He got out of the car and walked to stand beside her.

"It's beautiful" She whispered.

"Come on we'll get your bags later" He told her taking her hand and leading her inside.

EPOV

She felt her arm tingle when he took her hand, she was getting used to her heart fluttering and her body tingling whenever he was near. It'd only been a week since she'd woken in the hospital without her memories, but she couldn't imagine her life without him in it. She still doesn't know why she feels this way when Stefan is supposed to be her boyfriend.

She just knows that Stefan scares her and she can't stand to be alone with him. So she had decided to stop stressing over it. She didn't remember Stefan and not knowing if she'd ever get her memories back she decided that she was just going to start new and worry about it later. And that meant she wanted to be with Damon, she knew that she might not be being fair to him considering things might change if she got her memory back. But, the fact was she needed him and though she is afraid that she might hurt him…it's the last thing she wants to do. Who knows maybe things would work out? Little did she know, that her life was about to be turned upside down again

A week later she was sitting on the sofa with her legs tucked under her and a bowl of popcorn on her lap. She was waiting for Damon who had to take a shower; they'd been watching a horror movie and she had got so spooked that she had spilt a can of soda all over him. Then she'd laughed so hard because he'd looked so funny with soda dripping down his face and hair. She put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and laid down on the sofa to get comfy, she wished he'd hurry because she was getting sleepy. Her last thought before she drifted off was that she might be falling in love with him.

**DPOV**

He was just buttoning his shirt after stepping out of the shower. When he heard her scream, the scream was so full of terror that he felt like his heart had been ripped out. He used vamp speed racing down the hall and down the stairs just to find that she was in the middle of a nightmare. "Damon, please help me" She screamed in her sleep and it tore at his insides in to shreds. He sat on the sofa next to her and caressed her cheek murmuring soft words telling her that she was OK and that he was here. She thrashed about like she was trying to get away from someone. Suddenly she sat up and his name was torn from her lips, he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Elena it's OK it's just a nightmare, it's OK baby I'm here, no one's going to hurt you" He whispered while rubbing her back.

"Damon? Oh god Damon it was so real, I know it was just a stupid dream, and that there are no such things as vampires. But, it was so real. I'm so scared" She whispered. Damon felt himself stiffen damn, she's dreaming about vampires, this might not turn out to well. They had decided that it might be best to keep the truth from her for now. They weren't too sure how well she'd handle it, so the truth was kept from her. And the whole time she'd been dreaming about them; maybe it was time to tell her.

"Shh, It's OK baby, I'm here I won't let anything hurt you" He said kissing her on the forehead. "Come on, let's get you to bed" He said helping her up from the sofa.

"Damon, please I don't want to be alone please" She whispered. When she begged him with such fear in her voice, there was no way in hell he could have denied her anything. He picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs and took her to his room instead of hers. He could feel the fear leave her as soon as she realized that she was in his room.

"Thank you Damon" She whispered as he laid her on the bed, no sooner had her head hit the pillow and she was asleep. He stood there and just looked at her, she was so beautiful, and she had him wrapped around her pretty little finger. He'd do anything for her. He thought maybe it was time to tell her about vampires, before she realizes that the dreams she's been having weren't dreams but memories.


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

Elena woke to find her head on Damon's chest and her arm around his waist. She felt so comfortable that she didn't want to move, but she also felt embarrassment and she didn't want him to wake up just to find her draped all over him. She had almost jumped off the bed when he spoke.

"Morning beautiful" He said kissing the top of her head.

"Morning" She mumbled while trying to worm her way under the covers.

"Ahh don't tell me Miss Gilbert's shy?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up" She mumbled under the covers.

"What's that? I can't quite hear you?" He teased.

She wiggled a little farther under the covers, then gave a squeal when he ripped the covers off of her.

"Come now Miss Gilbert, it's time to get up" He said with an evil smirk.

"Don't, whatever your planning don't" She squealed making a grab for the covers. She missed the covers and landed in his lap, "No!" She screamed as he started tickling her. Then she was helpless, helpless to the laughter that erupted. "Please stop, I give up" She giggled breathlessly.

"Ahh, Miss Gilbert, you were defeated so easily" He laughed. She made the mistake of looking at him and found she was mesmerized by his blue eyes. She couldn't help herself she leaned closer to him; As their lips got closer, her heart started pounding in her chest. And just as their lips were about to meet they heard Caroline call out.

"Elena, where are you?" She yelled.

She jumped off the bed like a scaled rabbit and ran from the room and down the hall to her room.

**DPOV**

Bloody Barbie, he was going to kill her. What was it with her and Bonnie walking in at the wrong time? Were they trying to kill his love life?

He decided that he should probably go and make breakfast now seeing as Barbie had already killed the moment. He smiled to himself walking into the kitchen; she'd almost kissed him twice now. He couldn't have been more pleased. He'd decided that she was going to make the first move; He didn't think it was fair that he had to make a move on her when she didn't have her memory. It had to be her choice.

"Where is everyone?" Caroline called out.

"In the kitchen Blondie" He replied.

Caroline walked in and plonked herself down in the chair.

"Where's Elena?" She asked.

"Taking a shower"

"Oh what'd we get up too last night?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be stupid Blondie, you think I'd take advantage of her like that?" He snapped.

"Whoa, keep ya shirt on, I was only joking" Caroline snapped back.

"Sorry" He mumbled as he started scrambling the eggs.

"Wow" she sighed "Bonnie told me, but I thought she was seeing things. But it's true isn't it?" She asked.

"What?" He asked truly knowing what she was asking.

"You're in love with her" She stated.

"I'm just looking out for her" He said quietly.

"Oh my god it's true, you love her" She squealed.

"Yes, I love her" He said quietly.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"What am I supposed to do about it? She has no memory and she's my brother's girlfriend" He told her.

"All true, her memories may come back if they do… then you deal with them. If they don't then you make new ones. As for Stefan he gave up the right when he tried to kill her" Caroline said.

**EPOV**

She was just putting her hair in a ponytail and couldn't stop thinking about the almost kiss, she wants to kiss him. Oh there's not doubt about it! More than anything she wants to kiss him, but it seemed that every time it was going to happen something always seems to get in the way. It's almost like it just wasn't meant to happen. She skipped down the stairs and walked toward the kitchen, she could hear Caroline and Damon talking.

"Hey Caroline" She said as she entered the kitchen and grabbed the juice from the fridge.

"Hey Elena" Caroline replied.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked taking a bite of the scrambled eggs Damon had put in front of her.

"Well, Bonnie and I thought we'd take you shopping if you're up for it. We could make it a girls day out! What do you think?" She asked excitedly.

Elena's eyes shot up to Damon's and she wondered if anyone else felt the panic that went through her at the thought of being away from him.

"Umm, I don't know" She stammered knowing that she really didn't want to go.

**DPOV**

Damon didn't miss the panic that came into her eyes when Caroline made her suggestion. But she needed to try and get her life back to as normal as possible.

"That sounds like a good idea, it might do you some good to get out of the house and spend time with your friends" He said with a smile. Slowly she nodded her head even though she didn't like the sound of the idea.

"Sure, OK if you think it's best" She said.

"Great, we'll pick Bonnie up on the way" Caroline said happily.

**EPOV**

After picking Bonnie up they went through about half a dozen shops trying on clothes, shoes and hats laughing and chatting. She was surprised that she had a good time; they decided to stop and have some lunch.

Sitting in a little cafe they ordered what they wanted, while they waited they talked.

"Elena, I have something to tell you, and I'm not sure how you're going to take it" Bonnie told her hesitantly.

"OK" She said.

"Elena, I've fallen for Jeremy and we're now dating. And I'm hoping that your OK with it" She said quietly.

"Mmm, well I don't know how I feel about it, because I'm not me…well without my memories. But Jeremy seems to care about you and you him, and I like you both so I think I'm OK with it" She told Bonnie with a smile.

"Oh look there's Stefan" Caroline said with a squeal.

Elena couldn't help it, when she heard that Stefan was here her heart started pounding and it wasn't the good kind of pounding. She started to shake, she couldn't breathe and her chest felt tight. She needed Damon.

"Elena! Oh god! Elena are you OK?" Bonnie panicked.

"Can't breathe" She whispered.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Damon, please i need Damon "She whimpered. She could hear Bonnie tell Caroline to call Damon, it sounded like they were in a tunnel, it was getting harder to breathe.

**DPOV**

He'd been lounging around most of the day, wondering how Elena was doing and if she was having fun. He was brought out of his musing when his cell rang. He looked at the caller id and was surprised to see that it was Caroline.

"Hey Caroline how's it going" He asked answering his phone.

"Damon, it's Elena something wrong with her, she can't breathe and she's calling for you. God Damon I think she's having a heart attack or something!" Caroline yelled hysterically.

"Dammit Caroline she's not having a heart attack, she's having a panic attack! Put the phone to her ear" He ordered. When the phone was put to her ear he could hear her breathing getting tighter and he knew he had to calm her down.

"Elena, it's Damon can you hear me?" He asked softly.

"Yes" She whispered.

"Baby, it's gonna be OK, you need to breathe and try to calm down, just breathe. I'm here baby breathe" He whispered. Thankfully his words seemed to calm her and he could hear her breathing slowing down.

"That's it baby just breathe, your safe I'm here" he soothed reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, i feel so stupid" She cried.

"You have nothing to be sorry about baby" He told her.

"I don't know what happened, I just couldn't breathe and I just needed you" She whispered.

"It's OK, you're fine now, give the phone back to Caroline or Bonnie and I'll see you soon" He said.

He could hear her tell Bonnie he wanted to talk to her and waited for the phone to be passed over to her.

"Damon" She said.

"What the hell happened?" He snapped into the phone.

"I don't know, we were waiting for our order, we were talking then Caroline said something about Stefan being here and then just after that she couldn't breathe" Bonnie explained. He felt his chest tighten, she used to love Stefan and now she was so afraid of him it just tore at his gut.

"Maybe it's time to bring her home, I knew she was scared of Stefan. But I had no idea that she was terrified" He pushed.

"OK, we'll bring her back, see you soon" Bonnie told him hanging up. Damon decided that he'd talk to the other about this tonight after she was asleep. He'd get Caroline to stay with her.

**EPOV**

She was glad they were on their way home. Damon was right it'd been fun spending the day with the girls; she'd had a good time. Well, that was until she'd had her stupid little panic attack, she felt foolish at just the mere mention of his name she just freaked. But to be honest it was more the thought of facing him without Damon being with her, she wasn't afraid of him when Damon was with her. Well, not much anyway.

When they got back to the boarding house, Damon was waiting at the front door. Her heartbeat picked up at just the sight of him. As soon as the car stopped she was out of the car and in his arms, she buried her head in his shoulder and started to cry, she was just so relieved that he was here.

"Shh, It's okay baby, I'm here" He whispered rubbing her back.

"I was so scared" She whispered.

"Come on let's get you inside" He told her.

"I'm tired" She whispered.

"Okay, it's time for a nap" He said.

He lead her upstairs and told her to lay down, when he was sure she was asleep he went to talk to Caroline and Bonnie.

**DPOV**

"God Damon, I thought she was having a heart attack" Caroline said.

"Yea, she had us so worried" Bonnie said.

"I knew she was scared of Stefan, but she's not just scared she's terrified" He growled.

"But why?" Caroline asked.

"She's been having nightmares, but it wasn't till the other night that she told me what they were about-" He broke off.

"What? Bonnie asked.

"Vampires" He said.

"Oh god" Caroline whispered.

"Yea, But only they're not dreams they're memories, memories that she can't remember but dreams about them" He said.

"Maybe we should think about telling her" Bonnie said.

"I've thought about that, but now I'm not so sure. Not with the way she reacted about Stefan" He said with a frown marring his handsome features.

"Yea, I'm worried it might be enough to send her over the edge" Bonnie said.

"I just don't know what to do" He said.

"Maybe, we should talk to the others and come up with a plan" Bonnie said.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N sorry guys i uploaded chapter 1 for chapter 10 lol i don't know what i was thinking. anyway here's chapter 10 enjoy!**

**P.S thank you to everyone who reveiwed or saved me to fave author or fave story.**

**DPOV**

After Caroline and Bonnie left he checked on Elena, she was still sleeping soundly. So he thought it was time to make a start on preparing dinner. He really wasn't sure what kind of plan you could make to tell someone about vampires, he knew this was going to freak her out. In so many ways she was still Elena, and yet in so many she wasn't no one could predict how she was going to react. With his vampire hearing he could hear her moving about upstairs, he then heard her footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Damon?" she called out.

"In the kitchen" he answered.

She walked in with her hair wet and her face freshly scrubbed of makeup.

"Hungry?" He asked her.

"Starving" She replied with her perfect smile.

"Sit" he said pointing to a chair.

"How long did i sleep for?" she asked

"A few hours" He answered.

"Ugh, I'm still tired" She muttered with a yawn.

"Early to bed with you then" He said.

"Ugh, I'm going to sleep my life away" She grumbled.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. They talked and laughed while they had dinner, after they ate they sat and watched a movie, they were half way through the movie when he realized that she'd fallen asleep. He just sat there and watched her sleep, she was so beautiful and he knew that he'd do anything to make sure she was happy and safe. Even if that meant bowing out of her life, then that's something he'd do to make sure she was safe. He looked at his watch and saw it was time to go, he picked her up gently and took her upstairs and put her in his bed. He stayed with her til he was sure she wasn't going to wake up and then left the room. He knew Caroline was going to be here any minute, so he felt it was safe to leave her.

If he only knew, how complicated his life was about to become.

**EPOV**

Elena sat up with a scream on her lips and her heart hammering in her chest. The nightmare had been so real, she felt the pain as he bit into the side of her neck, she grabbed her neck searching for any signs of a bite but her skin was unmarred.

"Damon?" She called out.

She got out of bed and went downstairs looking for him. At first she wasn't worried, it was a big house and he could be anywhere. But as she searched the house farther she realized that he wasn't here and she started to get worried. Had something happened? He didn't usually leave her alone. Just then she heard a sound coming from the kitchen and her heart leapt, he was back. She made her way back to the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen with a smile, then froze when she realized that it was Stefan and not Damon.

**DPOV**

He was sitting on one of the stools in Jenna's kitchen. They'd been talking about whether or not they should tell Elena about vampires, some were for it while other were not. But, he couldn't concentrate something wasn't right; he had this terrible feeling that something was wrong. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Something was wrong, but what?

"Damon, Damon?" someone yelled at him.

It took a minute for him to realize it was Caroline.

"Caroline! you're supposed to be with Elena" he yelled in panic.

"What! I thought Bonnie was" She screeched

"I'm what?" Bonnie asked coming into the kitchen.

"Elena" He whispered. And then he was gone.

Never before in his life had he felt such devastation at the thought of losing someone he loved. He now knew why he was so out of sorts tonight, Elena. Something was wrong and he just hoped he got there in time.

**EPOV**

"Stefan" She whispered in terror.

"Hello Elena, I heard that you had set up happy families with Damon" He said with a cold smile.

Elena wanted to run, but she was frozen with terror. The cold look told her that he was very capable of hurting her.

"I thought it was time I came home and claimed what is rightfully mine" He said with an evil smile.

"Please don't hurt me" She whispered.

"Hurt you, why Elena why would I do that? I love you" He told her with a smirk and a sly wink. Finally she got the courage to run she turned and got three steps when suddenly he was in front of her. She let out a scream when he grabbed her tightly around the waist.

"It's time you found out what my dear brother and your so called family and friends have been keeping from you" He said with an evil laugh. Elena stared at him terrified when suddenly his eyes darkened and veins popped out under his eyes, he opened his mouth and she saw his fangs. It was her nightmare come to life, suddenly he lunged for her and she felt his fangs tear into her neck. She screamed; the pain was unbearable. She felt her blood leaving her body; she could feel herself getting weaker and her heartbeat getting slower as her life was slowly draining away.

**DPOV**

Damon felt pain to his very soul when he heard Elena scream out in pain. He kicked the door in and took no notice when it splintered into pieces; He gave an anguished roar when he saw Stefan let Elena's limp body fall to the floor.

"Hi brother, just came to claim what was mine" Stefan said with a sickening smile with Elena's blood smeared across his gave a roar and flew at his brother, but Stefan was faster and he flew out the door his evil laughter trailing behind him. Damon was about to go after him when he heard a faint heartbeat.

"Elena" he breathed.

He sat on the floor and gently put her head in his lap, he then vamped out and bit into his wrist giving her some of his blood. He didn't relax until he heard her heartbeat get stronger and the wound on her neck started to heal. She sat up so suddenly that he thought she'd give herself whiplash. She looked around wildly looking for Stefan, when she spotted him she threw herself into his arms and started to cry. He rubbed her back and whispered soft words and waited for the explosion. He knew it was coming as soon as she calmed down she'd put two and two together and figure it out; He didn't have to wait long. He felt her stiffen and she jumped away from him, the look on her face was one he hoped to never see again she looked horrified and scared of him.

**EPOV**

She stared at him in absolute horror, she had felt such relief when she saw Damon instead of Stefan when she came too, that she instinctively threw herself into his arms. She felt safe, then she suddenly connected the dots, if Stefan was a vampire then maybe Damon was too. She just had to look at him and see the guilt in his eyes. Then all of a sudden the nightmares made sense, they weren't nightmares at all they were memories. She'd never been afraid of Damon until this moment. She saw him reach out to her and she moved back so fast she almost ripped her shoulder out of its socket.

"Don't touch me" She screamed.

"Elena, calm down I would never hurt you" He whispered.

"Not going to hurt me? That's a laugh you already have" She yelled at him.

She didn't miss the hurt that flashed into his eyes, and then she felt bad that she'd hurt him. "Stop it Elena, he lied to you" she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"You're a vampire?" She asked shakily although she already knew the answer, she just had to hear him say it.

"Yes" He answered.

"And you've killed people?" She asked.

"Yes" He answered again.

"And everyone knows?" she mumbled.

"Well, not everyone but your family and some of your friends" He answered her.

"Who else is one?"

"Umm, Caroline" He said.

"How did she become one?" She asked.

"It's a long story, I think it might be better if we were all together when we tell you" He replied.

He moved to stand up and she jumped away from. He tried not to let it get to him, but it still hurt that she was afraid of him.

"Elena, I'd never hurt you" He told her honestly.

She just looked at him, he could tell that she was shaking. He moved to get his cell out of his pocket and she flinched.

**EPOV**

Elena didn't know what to think, she was so confused. He was a blood thirty vampire and even though she was afraid of him, she found she was still attracted to him, how could that be? She asked herself angrily. How can she be attracted to a killer? She wanted to run screaming into the night, but the sad truth was she also just wanted to curl up in his lap and let him take care of her. She honestly didn't know what was wrong with her, and if she was going to be honest with herself, she wasn't as afraid of him as much as she should have been. She really couldn't believe that he'd ever hurt her.

"Elena!" She heard Jeremy call.

Then she was wrapped in his arms.

"Elena, are you okay?" He asked checking her over make sure she was okay.

"Yea, I'm fine Jer" She answered him.

"God, you scared me" He said.

"You know about vampires too?" She asked him.

"Yes" He whispered a bit sheepishly. Jeremy hugged her again and whispered "Don't be angry at Damon he was only trying to protect you, he loves you"

"I know Jer" She whispered back. Once everyone had gotten there with the exception of Stefan, they explained everything. She listened to everything they said, they didn't leave anything out. Damon told his story and left nothing out even though it painted him as a viscous killer. And even though everyone was listening he told her how she had given him back his humanity and how she had wormed her way into his heart and that he loved her and would do anything for her. She was confused with conflicting feelings; she needed time to sort it all out.

"I'm sorry Damon, i need time i want to go home with Jenna" She whispered.

"It's okay, I understand" He said quietly. Jenna helped her get her stuff together they said their goodbyes and left, she couldn't bring herself to look at him, because she knew that if she did she wouldn't want to leave.

**DPOV**

He watched them leave with a heavy heart, he saw how she couldn't even bring herself to look at him and he figured that she was disgusted that he was a vampire. So disgusted that she couldn't stand to look at him. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her. But from the looks of things he'd be lucky if she ever spoke to him again.

He had a feeling things might have turned out like this when she found out, but then he didn't expect her to find out the way she did either. But he'd bide his time and see what happens, he didn't hold out much hope after the way things turned out tonight, with her not being able to bring herself to look at him. And if she said she never wanted to see him again, he'd hurt but he'd respect her decision, because he loved her.


	11. Chapter 11

_**EPOV  
><strong>_She was sitting in her room looking out her window, it had been over a week since she almost died at the hands of her ex boyfriend Stefan the vampire, although she never considered him her boyfriend. She hadn't seen or talked to Damon at all. She was still having nightmares and when she woke in the middle of the night she wished he was here. Sometimes when she wakes in the middle of the night after a nightmare, even though she know it's stupid she can feel him and she feels safe. She misses him, so much more than she ever thought she would. And it doesn't make sense to her, she knows what he is,but she doesn't care he makes her feel safe and he makes her feel loved.  
>Since she left him she hasn't had a day where she feels safe,not totally safe the way he makes her feel. Last night's nightmare was different from the rest. In this one Damon died she woke up screaming his name the feeling she had after that nightmare was one of utter devastation such loss that she couldn't get back to sleep. It hits her suddenly she loves him,she's so far gone in love with him that she doesn't care about anything but being with jumped up and ran out the door as she hit the bottom of the stairs she crashed into Jeremy.<p>

"Whoa, where are you off too in such a hurry?He asked her.

She steadied herself and rushed past him.

"I have to see Damon" She yelled running out the door.

"About time" He whispered a grin spreading across his face.  
><strong><em><br>DPOV  
><em>**Damon sat on the sofa holding a drink in his hand,the same drink he'd been holding for the past hour,he just didn't feel like drinking it. It'd been over a week since he'd seen Elena. And god he missed her,he thought his heart had been broken when he'd discovered that Kathrine hadn't cared about him,he thought he'd been miserable then,sadly he didn't know what misery was until Elena left him.  
>He knew that she was safe,he knew that she still had nightmares cause even tho she didn't want to see him,he still kept watch over her. On occasions he watched her sleep. A few times she had nightmares when he was there and it still surprised him that even tho she wanted nothing to do with him,she still felt safe enough to settle when he stroked her cheek. Just then the door flew open and Elena ran in he jumped up and moved toward her.<p>

"Elena, are you okay? what's wrong? He asked her in a panic.

He drank in the sight of her, her hair was blown all over the place,her cheeks were Rosy and she had tears in her eyes. He wasn't sure if he should approach her or not.

"Elena? He asked again.

Then suddenly she threw herself at him, he caught her and held her close.

"Elena, baby what's wrong?He asked while rubbing her back.

She was crying big sobs that tore him up

"Baby, please tell me what's wrong? he asked again worriedly.

"I missed you"she whispered.

He felt the weight of dispare lift from his soul he felt great joy fill him.

"I'm sorry Damon,I'm so sorry, I've been so miserable without you"She sobbed.

"Shh, baby it's okay please don't cry" He whispered kissing the top of her head.

"I was such an idiot, i don't know how i thought i could ever live without you in my life"She told him.

"I know baby, i feel the same about you" He whispered.

Then she said something that made his life complete.

"I love you Damon" She whispered.

"God, i love you too baby"He told her.  
><em><strong><br>EPOV  
><strong>_A couple of days later Damon was just walking out of the kitchen when Elena came flying down the stairs, he caught her as she threw herself into his arms.

"What's wrong" He asked her worriedly.

"Nightmare" She whispered.

"Shh, It's OK I'm here i won't let anyone hurt you" He whispered rubbing her back.

"I hate having them" She whispered.

"I know baby, lets get you some coffee"He said leading her into the kitchen.

"When will they stop" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe once you get your memory back" He said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you" She murmured sipping her coffee.

He put his arms around her and she leaned back against him.

"I love you"He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too" She replied turning in his arms and hugging him. She looked up at him and got lost in his eyes, she watched him lower his head then lost all ability to think when his lips captured hers. She got a jolt when she had a flash of memory she jumped away from him and held her head.

"What's wrong" He asked her worriedly.

"I don't know, i just had a flash of memory i think" She told him with a frown.

"What about" He asked.

"You telling me that you loved me, and that you couldn't be selfish with me and that Stefan was better for me" She answered.

"Good it means your memory is coming back" he told her.

"You really told me that" She asked.

"Yes, then i compelled you to forget" He told her.

"Why, why did you do that" She asked frowning.

"Because you were in love with Stefan" He said.

"Oh" was all she said.

"You and i always had something, it was always there simmering at the surface. But you made it clear that it would always be Stefan,I should have left but i loved you and i just couldn't" He told her.

"I'm so glad you didn't" She whispered.

"Me to baby He sighed me too"

A little while later Elena was sitting on the couch when she had an eerie feeling someone was behind her. She stood up and turned around and froze, she knew Damon was upstairs but she was still terrified.  
><em><strong><br>DPOV**_

__He was just coming back downstairs when he heard the erratic beat of Elena's heart, "Something just scared the hell out of her" He thought.  
>"Stefan" He breathed. And in a flash he was in front of her ready to defend.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here" He snarled.

Elena grabbed hold of his arm and he could feel her shaking violently.

"I need to talk to Elena"Stefan said.

"No way in hell I'm letting you anywhere near her" He snarled again.

"Please Elena, i need to apologise" Stefan said.

"No" Elena whispered.

Stefan took a step forward and several things happened at once, Elena whimpered Damon's name and clutched his arm tighter, Damon let out a terrifying growl and moved toward Stefan and Stefan flew across the room as Caroline tackled him.

"What the... Caroline get off me"Stefan muttered.

"What do you want" She growled.

"Not that it's any of your business but i want to talk to Elena" Stefan replied disgruntled.

"Well you heard she doesn't want to talk to you" Caroline said.

"Stefan, you're mad if you think I'm going to leave her alone with you even for a second" Damon growled.

"Fine"He sighed.

Damon moved and wrapped his arms around her, she was still trembling he kissed her hair and whispered "I'm not going to let him hurt you baby"She nodded and relaxed against him.

"I'm sorry Elena, i was on human blood and i couldn't control it. I love you, i never wanted to hurt you" Stefan said.

Damon tightened his arms when Stefan said he loves her, but relaxed when she laced her fingers with his.

"You were or you still are" He asked.

"I am i need help, i want help"Stefan said honestly.

"Things are different now" He told him.

"I know" Stefan said.

"If we help you, you will not be alone with Elena ever until we know for sure you have it under control" He told him fiercely.

"I understand" Stefan said.

Caroline surprised them all when she volunteered to help.__

CPOV

__"Oh my god, now why did i go and do that" She thought. She volunteered to help,it just popped out of her mouth before she thought about it.  
>Stefan just looked so lost when he asked for help. And she had to admit he'd helped her, so maybe now it was time for payback. She looked at Stefan and was surprised she felt a jolt when his green eyes met hers. "Oh my god Caroline don't go there" She thought. "Thank you"Stefan whispered and she felt a shiver go down her spine.<strong><strong>

SPOV

****He realised he was very fortunate that they were willing to help him. It gutted him that Elena was so afraid of him, but he he knew that he had no one to blame but himself. But he was determed to win back her trust and her love. He was surprised when Caroline offered to help and he was grateful he whispered histhanks and was more than a little surprised as he felt a stab of desire in his gut when his eyes met her brown ones. **_  
><em>**


	12. Chapter 12

Chp 12

EPOV

Elena woke with a scream on her lips, she searched frantically for Damon but he wasn't there."Damon" she whispered knowing that if he was anywhere in the house he'd hear her.

In a flash he was beside her, he sat on the bed and took her in his arms and the silent tears became heartrending sobs.

"It's OK baby, I'm here" He whispered stroking her hair.

"Oh god Damon, I can't take it anymore, I can't have that dream again" She sobbed.

"What was it about" He asked

"You, you were dying, you died god Damon and everytime I die a little, Don't ever leave me" She whispered.

"Shh baby it's only a dream, I promise to never willingly leave you"He promised.

He laid down pulling her with him settling on the bed, he kissed the top of her head and whispered loving words until she finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

CPOV

It'd been three weeks since Stefan had come back asking for help. three weeks of hell for her, for the life of her she doesn't understand what's come over her. She couldn't say when it started but everytime she gets anywhere near him she wants to rip his clothes off and have her wicked way with him. He walks into a room and she can't take her eyes off him, she tingles everytime they accidentally touch and his smile just does wicked things to her insides.

"Ugh this can't be happening" She muttered to herself.

"What can't" Stefan asked walking into the room.

"Great him of all people had to hear her muttering to herself" She thought.

"Nothing" She snapped.

"Wow someones cranky" He said.

"Oh shut up" She snapped tossing the book she was holding onto the table.

"What's wrong Caroline? You can talk to me" He told her.

"Ugh, your the last person I can talk to about this" She muttered.

"Ouch, I'm hurt" He responded.

"Fine she snapped you want to know what my problem is. You! Your my problem."

"What have I done?" He asked bewilded.

The thin self control she was holding onto snapped and she started raving like a lunatic.

"Oh my god, what have you done, you, you come back here with your smouldering good looks and your sexy bedroom eyes and temp me beyond reason, you flash your sexy killer smile and melt my insides and turn my brain to mush, you make me want to rip your clothes off whenever I get near you" She yelled.

Caroline was horrified with what she'd said, she couldn't believe she'd actually told him that.

"Oh my god" She whispered and in a flash she was gone.

SPOV

He stood there stunned after Caroline shot out of there like the devil was after her. He was shocked to know that she was feeling the same way he was. He's not sure when he started looking at her like that, But he'd had a hell of a time keeping his hands to himself. He was confused he loved Elena, but here he was lusting after someone else. But, if he was to be honest with himself, He'd never had this overwhelming need for Elena the way he did for Caroline.  
>Then the other day he saw her with Tyler and he had to control himself not to rip his head off "Maybe just maybe he should look at why he was feeling like this?" He thought. He sat on the couch thinking about what he should do when Elena walked in and stopped dead on seeing him. He couldn't help but notice the frightened look on her face, At least he didn't terrify he anymore.<p>

"Elena, I'm not going to hurt you" He told her.

"I know" She whispered.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes, Damon wouldn't let you" She told him sounding like the old Elena.

"I'm glad to hear you have such faith in me love" Damon said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

Stefan felt an odd feeling seeing his brother holding Elena, but he knew without a doubt that it wasn't jealously.

"I'm not in love with her, oh I still love her but more like a sister or a good friend"He thought.

"Why are you in here brooding?" Damon asked moving to the table to pour himself a drink.

"I'm not brooding, I'm thinking" He said standing and walking over to Elena.

He could see both Damon and Elena tense up, but he ignored his brother and took Elena's hand.

"Elena, I am sincerely sorry about what happened and I hope one day you can forgive me. And I hope that you and Damon can be happy and I wish you both the very best" He said kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

DPOV

Stefan never ceased to amaze him, he actually sounded sincere about what he said. He could see that Elena was lost for words, and See that wanted to believe what he'd said.

"Do you think he meant what he said?" She asked him.

"I think maybe he did" He told her amazed.

He walked over and put his arms around her, she raised her face to his and all he saw in her eyes was love, he lowered his head and captured her lips with his.

EPOV

Pain exploded in her head, she saw an imagine flash before her eyes. She gasped and jumped away from him.

"What's wrong?"He asked her worriedly.

"I just had a flash of memory I think, but it can't be right" She said biting her bottom lip.

"Tell me what you saw?" He demanded.

"You, she stopped and looked at him you killed Jeremy" She whispered.

She saw the guilt in his eyes and knew it was true.

"Yes" He answered.

"Why?" She whispered.

"It was just after I'd confronted Kathrine, she'd just told me she loved Stefan and it'd always been him. I was upset and angry I came to see you, I had all these conflicting feelings. I tried to kiss you and you said almost the same thing she said. And I don't know I lost it, Luckily he was wearing his ring, I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't" He told her.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

He couldn't believe she was apologising to him.

'Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be apologising to you" He said.

"I'm sorry she caused you so much pain, when you loved her so much" She told him.

"Elena, I can honestly say the pain I felt with Kathrine was nothing compaired to the pain I felt when I thought I'd lost you" He told her honestly.

She reached up and stroked his cheek, she saw the truth in his eyes and she realised that she couldn't imagine not loving him. He made her life complete.

"I love you" She whispered wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you to baby" He replied.

SPOV

He was wondering where Caroline was, he hadn't seen her in a couple of days and he found he missed her. He figured that she was slighty embarrassed about what she'd told him, He heard voices in the hall and his undead heart skipped a beat when he realised that it was Elena and Caroline.

CPOV

When she walked into the room and saw Stefan she knew that if she had of been human, her face would have been bright red.

"I'll just run upstairs and get that book" Elena said leaving the room.

"Great, thanks" Caroline answered.

"I um look, I shouldn't have said what I did the other day, I don't know what came over me" She babbled.

"It's fine"Stefan replied.

"Ok, good, fine, lets just pretend it didn't happen" She stammered.

And before she could even blink Stefan blured over to her and had her pinned against the wall.

"No he whispered you might be able to pretend it didn't happen but I can't" he then took her lips in a ravishing kiss.

And Caroline couldn't do anything but return the kiss, cause it seemed like she'd been waiting all her life for this. They were so involved in each other they didn't hear Elena come back into the room.

"Oh my" Elena said softly.

It was enough to have them spring apart.

"I um, that is" Caroline stammered not quite knowing what to say.

She hadn't spoken to Elena about her attraction to Stefan, she know she loves Damon but she did love Stefan once even if she couldn't remembr it. And she was worried that everything would change once she got her memory back. Stefan made some excuse about letting the girls talk and left the room.

"You and Stefan huh? Elena asked.

"Um i'm not sure, I mean I like him a lot but i'm worried" She said.

"Worried about what? Elena asked.

"You,Elena I know you love Damon, but the fact is you loved Stefan once and i'm afraid that when you get your memory back things will change" She said with honestly.

"Caroline, I can't ever see myself not loving Damon" Elena told her.

"I know, and it seems that way now, but what happens when you do get your memories back and you remember how you felt about Stefan" She asked.

"I don't know, and if we're being honest here then I have to say, I have been asking myself the same question" She told Caroline honestly.

She sat down on the couch and continued.

"I love Damon more than I ever thought it possible to love someone, but i'm scared that when I get my memory back that I might hurt him. And thats the last thing I want to do, he's been hurt enough" She said sadly.

"He loves you, it's the happiest i've ever seen him" Caroline said with a smile.

"I know, and it scares me that when I get my memories back, that I might be the one to cause him more pain than anyone" Elena said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"For what it's worth, I don't think you will. Bonnie and I both agree that before you lost your memory you loved Damon. But you wouldn't look closely at what you were feeling because you thought you were in love with Stefan" Caroline told her.

"Do you really think so? Elena asked.

"Yes" Caroline said hugging her.

_A few days later..._

CPOV

She didn't know what was happening between her and Stefan, reguardless of what she told Elena she was still worried that she'd be on the losing end when Elena got her memory back. She didn't want to start something with him only to get her heart broken. So she was thinking that maybe she'd give it a shot with Tyler, the other day he kissed her they were friends and she was so occupied with thoughts of Stefan that she didn't even see it coming. She knew she didn't love Tyler like that, but maybe she could learn too. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't hear Stefan enter the room. She was startled out of her thoughts when he sat down next to her.

"Hey" She murmered.

"Hey" Stefan said.

"Listen, about the other day" Caroline started only to stop when he looked at her. His eyes were cold and distant.

"What about it" He snapped.

Caroline was hurt, she thought it meant something to him as it did to her. But he was looking at her like he hated her.

"It's fine, lets just put it down to a moment of madness, All this stuff with Elena has me on edge, but I can't substitute Elena" He said coldly.

Caroline felt the cracks begin in her heart, he was only using her as a substitute for Elena. The fact that she hadn't realised before that she was in love with him, just made it hurt more.

"You don't mean that" She whispered hopeing that he might take it back.

SPOV

He looked at her and saw the tears forming in her eyes and he stealed himself against them wanting to hurt her the way she'd hurt him. He thought they'd had something or well at least the start of something. Then he saw her kissing Tyler Lockwood. He wanted to kill him then and there, for touching what was his. He wasn't sure when she'd become his, Yes he was, the moment he kissed her she became his. The feelings she invoked in him he had to admit were ten times more powerfull than any feeling he'd had for Elena. Then instead of being angry at Tyler he was angry at her. How could she kiss him like she did then go and kiss Tyler, how dare she make him feel like this then go and tear him down.

"It's the truth, I don't know why I thought I could replace her. And with you of all people" He told her coldly.

He watches as the tears oeverflow and roll down her cheeks, and it took all his strenght not to take her in his arms and tell her he lied. And then she was gone. He sat there his world fallen apart again for the third time, first with Kathrine, then with Elena and now the hardest of them all with Caroline. It was over before it even started and he was honest enough with himself to admit that he felt more pain now than he ever felt with either Kathrine or Elena.

(If only he'd waited a few moments more, he would have seen Caroline tell Tyler that she only saw him as a friend. And that she liked someone else.)

CPOV

She couldn't believe she'd fallen for a complete jerk. Wait! Yes she can, her track record with guys wasn't all that great. She always seemed to pick losers that treated her badly. But she never thought Stefan could be so cruel, he had always been kind and considerate . She now knows that even considering a realationship with Tyler was out of the question. She was in love with Stefan, and if she was going to be honest with herself she admits that she's always been in love with him. But because he was Elena's boyfriend she'd buried her feelings so far down so she wouldn't feel them. After all Elena was one of her best friends, and she couldn't be lusting after her best friends boyfriend.

EPOV

She was hopping mad, Caroline had called her saying that if she wanted to see her that she had to come to the grill or her house, anywhere but the boarding house because she was never setting foot in there again.

Elena had to practically beg her to tell her what was wrong. How dare he treat her friend this way. She was so mad she forgot to be afraid.

"Stefan!" She yelled at the top of her voice marching into the room.

"You, you ass. How dare you treat Caroline like that!" She yelled at him.

"It's none of your business" He told her.

"You made it my business when you told her that you were using her as substitute for me"She yelled stabbing him with her finger everytime she spoke.

"Will you stop that" He snapped.

Then suddenly he grabbed her and kissed her, she didn't put up any resistance but she didn't kiss him back either.

"I didn't feel anything" He stated.

"What? She snapped.

"When I kissed you" He said.

"You did what?" Snarled Damon entering the room.

"Damon calm down, it's not what you think" Stefan said.

"Damon" She whispered taking his hand, she didn't want him doing something he'd regret later. She could feel the tension leave him as soon as she touched him.

"What is it then" He snapped.

"I was proving something to myself" Stefan said with a slight smile.

"What that you can kiss my girlfriend" He scowled.

"No, that I didn't feel anything" Stefan told him.

"Meaning?" He snapped.

"Meaning that I didn't feel anything other than the normal pleasure of kissing a girl" Stefan said.

Elena sighed she could feel him getting agitated again. He wasn't normally this slow on the up take she guessed his anger was getting in the way of his ability to think.

"Damon, if you get over your anger, you'd realise he's trying to tell you that he doesn't love me" She told him quitely.

"Oh, I love you Elena, i'm just not in love with you" Stefan said.

Damon took a step forward and she said "I'd quit while I was ahead"

"No, what I mean is i'll always love you, but it's more like a sister or a good freind" Stefan told them.

She could feel Damon relax and he intertwined his fingers with hers lightly rubbing her knuckles.

"What made you discover this? Damon asked.

"Caroline" Stefan whispered.

"Barbie? Whats she got to do with this?" He asked.

"Then why did you tell her you were using her as a substitute for me?" Elena asked ignoring Damon's question.

" Oh harsh brother" Damon said.

"I know, but one day she's kissing me then the next she's kissing Lockwood" Stefan snapped.

"Your a moron" Elena told him, she could see Damon raise an eyebrow at that.

"What?" Stefan snapped raising his voice.

"Don't, I won't tolerate anyone yelling at Elena" Damon said softly.

"Sorry, but I saw her" Stefan said.

"Did you ask her about it? Or did you just go off the deep end?" She asked.

"Yea well" He stammered.

"Oh you idiot, she told me what happened with Tyler. But i'm not telling you, if you want to know you have to ask her yourself" She huffed.

DPOV

He could have been prouder of her, she looked like a lioness defending one of her cubs. And he noticed she didn't seem to be afraid of Stefan. When he'd walked in and heard Stefan say he'd kissed her. He was afraid more than anything else afraid that it might have triggered some feelings inside her she might have for Stefan. Yes as selfish as it sounds but he loves her and it does worry him that when she gets her memory back and remembers what she felt for Stefan he might lose her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**CPOV**

She broke her own rule about not stepping foot back in the boarding house. She decided as much as she hated the fact that he doesn't feel the same way she can't help herself, besides Elena said he wasn't there. She walked in and the first person she saw was the one she'd been avoiding for days.

"Where's Elena?" She asked not looking at him.

"Jeremy called and said he needed to talk to her, she said she wouldn't be long" He told her.

"Great" She whispered.

"Take a seat, you can wait for her if you like" He said.

"No thanks" She snapped.

"Please Caroline", we need to talk" He pleaded.

"No we don't" She snapped again turning and heading for the door.

"Caroline" He said softly.

"What? We have nothing to talk about. You said enough the other day, I don't need to hear anymore about being a substitute for Elena" She yelled at him.

She marched up to him and slapped his face, tear were again threathening to fall.

"Im done crying over you, the nerve you have to speak to me after making me fall in love with you, then smashing my heart. You cruel insensitive brute" She ranted.

"You're in love with me?" He whispered.

"What? No! Whatever gave you such a foolish idea" She yelled after realising what she'd just said. She started for the door again "Just stay the hell away form me" She yelled.

In a flash he was in front of her.

"How can you even say you're in love with me when I saw you Caroline, I saw you kissing Tyler Lockwood" He yelled.

Hearing this made her even angier.

"What the hell do you care, i'm just a replacement for Elena. What the hell does it matter who I kiss?" She screamed at him.

"Because I love you, you stupid little fool" He yelled back at her.

And before she could say anything he was kissing her. All the pent up emotions love,lust,anger and frustration all came rushing to the surface. And she couldn't resist him even if she wanted too. In a flash they were in his room, he undressed her slowly kissing every inch of her body. She felt every sensation, and when they both exploded she saw fireworks. She drifted off to sleep with his arms around her and her head resting on his chest.

Caroline woke a few hours later with his arms still around her, she kept her eyes closed, she didn't want to move. She didn't want reality to intrude on such a perfect moment. She didn't want to realise this was just a dream and if she moved he'd disappear and leave her shattered.

"Hello beautiful" He said.

"Hmm" She mumbled.

"Caroline look at me" He told her.

She shook her head no

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because, if I open my eyes you'll disappear and i'll find this is a dream and i'll be shattered" She answered him.

She missed the smile that flashed across his face.

"Oh my beautiful love, trust me it's real and perfect I might add" He said kissing the top of her head.

Slowly she raised her head and looked in his eyes, and the love she saw there took her breath away.

" You told me I was just a replacement for Elena, why?" She asked him with hurt in her eyes.

Pain crossed his face before he answered.

"I'm so sorry, I saw you kissing Lockwood, and I was hurt and angry and I said those things to hurt you the way I was hurt" He whispered.

"I never kissed him, he kissed me, I was occupied with thoughts of you that I didn't even see it coming. I told him I only thought of him as a friend and that I liked someone else" She told him honestly.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

" I can't do this" She said leaping from the bed and grabbing her clothes.

"What?" He asked jumping up.

"Stefan, I love you but if there's any chance that i'm a replacement for Elena..." she let the sentence trail off.

"Caroline no, I love you. Yes I love Elena, but i'm not in love with her. Not the way I am with you, she'll always be in my heart, but more like a sister or good friend" He told her.

She desperately wanted to believe him. She felt his arms go around her and she couldn't resist leaning back against his chest.

"Give me a chance Caroline, I love you and i'll spend eternity proving it to you" He whispered.

She realised she couldn't let this chance slip away, love was worth fighting for and she was going to grab hold with both hands and fight for it.

"Ok" She said turning in his arms and looking at him. She saw the love in his eyes and now all she had to do was trust in it. When he lowered his head and kissed her she forgot everything and was lost in the kiss.

EPOV

She walked into the boarding house hoping the hadn't killed each other.

"Elena!" Caroline screeched rushing up to hug her.

Elena laughed and hugged her back. " So I take it that everything worked out well?" She asked with a big smile.

"Oh it's better than well, it's perfect" Caroline gushed.

"I'm so glad, I thought I was going to walk in here to find you'd killed each other" She said with a laugh.

"Oh thank you, if you hadn't done this, I still wouldn't be talking to him." She said with the biggest smile.

"Oh I don't know, i'm sure he would have found a way to make you listen" Elena laughed.

"I love him" Caroline whispered.

"I'm glad to hear that, cause I love you too" Stefan said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're both happy, I knew you'd work it out. You both just needed a little push" She said truthfully happy for them both.

"We both owe you" Stefan said.

"Just be happy" She told him.

"Well then, we both thank you" He said.

"You're welcome, but i'm sure you both would have worked it out eventually. Where's Damon?" She asked.

"In his room" Caroline said.

"Ok, well i'll talk to you later" She told them as she walked up the stairs.

She entered Damon's room and found him reading a book, she sat down on the bed and leaned over and kissed him.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?" She asked.

"No, definitely not" He said with a smirk.

"Well I missed you" She told him.

"We were only apart for an hour" He laughed.

"Even an hour's to long" She said seriously.

He patted the bed beside him and she snuggled down next to him. It wasn't long before she was alseep.

DPOV

He laid there watching her sleep, and for once she wasn't having a nightmare. Whatever she was dreaming about had her smiling in her sleep. She'd only been sleeping for about an hour before she woke.

"Hey sleepyhead" He said kissing the top of her head.

"Hey. I just had the weirdest dream" She told him.

"What about?" He asked.

"You kidnapped me and took me to Georgia" She said frowning.

It was the look he was giving her, that had her realising that it wasn't a dream but a memory.

"It wasn't a dream, was it" She said.

"No, with everything that was happening I wanted you to have a bit of you time. Time to just have a little fun for awhile" He told her.

"I remember" She said.

"Thats good, it means you will get your memory back in time" He told her.

"But?" She asked.

"No buts" He said.

But she knew him, she knew when something was bothering him.

"What is it Damon, somethings bothering you. What?" She asked.

"I know you love me Elena, but before you lost your memories you loved Stefan. What if when you get them back, you find it's Stefan you really love?" He asked.

"Damon, I love you I can't believe the way I feel, how strongly I feel for you could ever be taken away. Also I can't believe that I didn't feel something for you before I lost my memory. It's just too strong for there to be nothing there before" She told him honestly.

"I hope so, because I can't lose you" He said.

"I know so" She told him conferdently.

And deep down she was praying she was right.

EPOV

She woke the next morning to find herself alone, she laid there lost in thought remembering when she was a little girl. She used to love waking up to a bight sunny day with the birds chripping outside her window. She sat up suddenly she remembered, she remembered everything from when she was a little girl to now. She remembered her love for Stefan and now her love for Damon. He love for Stefan was steady and safe, but, her love for Damon was wild and unpredictable and passionate everything she now knew she needed. She jumped out of bed and dressed in record time, she needed to find Damon.

She ran out of the room and stumbled into stefan.

"Steady on Elena, where's the fire?" He asked smiling.

"I need to find Damon" She said.

"Wait, I have something for you" He said holding out her necklace.

"Oh, I thought i'd lost it" She whispered.

"The clasp is broken, you might want to get it fixed" He said handing it to her.

"I remember when you gave it to me" She said without thinking.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes, oh stefan isn't it wonderful I remember everything. I love you" She said throwing her arms around him.

DPOV

He was just on his way up to see Elena, when he heard her tell Stefan she loved him and that she remembered everything. He stopped in his tracks and felt his heart being ripped out, he turned around and went back downstairs. He needed a drink, he was dying inside, but he knew he'd hurt her by trying to hold on. He loved her with every fibre of his being and if he had to let her go for her to be happy, then it's something he'd do even if it killed him. Just then she came running into the parlour and threw her arms around him, he stiffened for about two seconds before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Damon, I remember , I remember everything" She whispered.

"What? How?" He asked pretending to be surprised.

"I don't know, I woke up this morning and everything was back" She told him with such joy, that he couldn't, wouldn't spoil it for her.

" Thats wonderful" He said kissing the top of her head, before refilling his glass.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing" He answered.

"Damon, I know you, there's something wrong what? Please tell me" She begged.

"I knew you had your memory back, I was coming up to see you when I heard you tell Stefan" He told her sadly.

He saw her eyes widden with surprise, then saw her face transform into understanding. Then a big smile spread across her face.

"Then you ran away, didn't you? Without waiting to hear anything more" She accused.

"Guilty" Was his only reply.

"Well, my dark haired prince, if you'd waited to hear the rest, you wouldn't be trying to drown your sorrows in alcohol " She said a smile still playing around her lips.

He felt hope stirring in him, since hearing her tell Stefan she loved him.

"Yes, I told Stefan I loved him, and i'll always love him. But Damon, i'm in love with you, It's you who sets me on fire just by looking at me, it's you who's arms I want to hold me, it's you who I want to make love too and it's you I want to spend eternity with" She told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes my love, you are my hearts one true desire" She told him lovingly.

She led him to the couch and they sat down together while she told him about the dream hallucination thingy she had before she woke up without her memories.

EPOV

She was on her way back to the boarding house from Jenna's. Everyone was happy that she'd gotten her memory back, they all had a sigh of relief that she still loved Damon and that Stefan was more like a brother to her now. Truthfully life was coming along nicely everyone was happy. She was just getting out of her car when she heard someone behind her, slowly she turned around. "Kathrine" She whispered.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here, little miss Elena out on her lonesome" Kathrine said.

What do you want?" She snapped.

"Ahh, I see you have your memory back" She said with a cold smile.

"What do you want" She snapped again.

"Ahh Elena why so hostile?" Kathrine taunted.

"You even have to ask after all the evil things you've done" She said getting annoyed.

"Well, i'm about to do some more evil" She said with a cold smile slowly advancing on Elena.

Elena gave a sharp scream when Kathrine grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" Elena gasped.

"I've realised these past few weeks as i've watched you and Damon. That it's Damon I want, I like the new Damon. But I have one little problem, you! With you around he's never going to look at me, so i'm sorry my little friend you have to go" Kathrine told her evilly .

"He's never going to love you, not after everything you've done to him" Elena said.

"We shall see won't we, so goodbye little Elena" Kathrine said coldly snapping Elena's neck.

A/N hehehe, not my longest chapter, but most certainly my most evil. Oh no! Elena dead?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I don't own Vampire Diaries, I just like to play with them now and then. Thank you for all the reveiws and adds, and i'm glad your enjoying it.**

DPOV

He was at the grill, having a drink with Ric. "Stefan's in love with Caroline" He told a shocked Ric.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep he said popping the P I thought he'd stuffed it up before it even got started, but thanks to Elena he finally got it together" He said with a smirk.

He was just taking a sip of his drink when he felt a sudden and sharp stab of pain in his chest. His drink fell from his fingers and he felt a sudden and overwhelming feeling of loss. He could hear Ric vaguely calling his name, but he was trying hard to breathe, and a single word kept echoing in his head Elena. He knew without a doubt she was gone, he didn't know how he knew, he just did.

"Elena" He whispered brokenly, then he was gone.

RPOV

He sat there staring at the stool that Damon had occupied not two seconds before, he had a sinking feeling in his gut. The total agony he had heard in that single word he'd whispered, let Ric know that something had happened to Elena. He took out his phone, and waited for it to be answered.

"Bonnie, it's Ric get Jeremy to the boarding house, i'm going to get Jenna. Somethings happened to Elena" He said telling her what had happened with Damon.

"OMG, we'll be right over" Bonnie told him.

DPOV

He felt pain down to his soul, whatever connection he had with Elena was so strong that he somehow knew that she was gone he could feel it. Suddenly he stopped "Shit" He muttered as he remembered last night.

_Flashback_

They were laying on his bed talking when suddenly she sat up and asked a question that surprised him.

"Tell me about blood sharing" She demanded.

"How do you know about that?" He asked surprised.

She frowned and thought for a moment before answering "I don't know, it just popped into my head" She answered.

"If it's done with care, both taking and receiving can be pleasurable" He told her.

She surprised him when she asked "Can we try it?"

"I don't know Elena" He said hesitantly .

"Please, I really would like to, I love you and I want to share everything with you" She told him.

"If we do this, my bloody will be in your system. We'd have to be careful until it leaves your system" He told her.

"Oh please, nothing's going to happen to me. Like you'd let it" She scoffed.

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her, he couldn't get over how much faith she had in him.

"Damn right i'm not" He whispered.

"So there won't be a problem, please Damon" She pleaded.

He knew there was no way he could refuse her anything. "Ok, but we do it slowly and we do it right" He told her.

_End Flashback_

He knew that he was going to get her back and for the most part he rejoiced in that fact, but he also knew she didn't want to be a vampire. And it might be he'd lose her after all. He knew that if someone was responsible for this, he was going to kill them. He saw Elena's body laying beside her car in front of the boarding house, he bent down and gently picked her up, he stiffened when he realised that her neck had been broken. It hadn't been an accident someone had killed her. He felt a murderous rage go through him, whoever had done this was going to pay, he'd make sure of it. He made his way inside and laid her on the couch in the parlour.

"Omg Elena, what happened?" Caroline asked rushing to Elena's side.

"I found her out by her car, someone snapped her neck" He said sadly.

"She's dead!" Caroline sheirked.

"What the hell happened?" Stefan asked coming into the room.

"She dead" Wailed Caroline burying her head in Stefan's neck.

"What?" He stammered putting his arms around Caroline trying to calm her.

Ric arrived with Jenna, with Bonnie and Jeremy not far behind them.

"Elena, what's happened to her?" Jenna asked.

"Someone broke her neck" Caroline whispered brokenly.

Then everyone started talking at once,they were all upset and coping in their own way.

"Damon" Bonnie whispered putting a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"I have something to tell you, which some of you might not like" He told them.

"What?" They all asked at once.

"Last night, Elena and I well we did blood sharing" He whispered.

He didn't have long to wait before everyone again started talking at once.

"Omg" From Bonnie.

"Elena" Whispered Caroline.

"Oh" Said Jenna.

"A vampire" Whispered Jeremy.

Stefan and Ric were the only ones that didn't have anything to say.

"What am I supposed to do, I can't lose her. But she doesn't want to be a vampire" He whispered brokenly. Everyone in the room felt his agony.

"Maybe you should wait until she wakes up and find out what she wants to do" Bonnie said.

"God, what if she wakes up and doesn't want to be, I can't just watch her die. He whispered then taking a breath and which one of you wants to be the one to kill her?" He asked shocking them all.

"I think you'll be surprised Damon, she loves you" Bonnie said.

"How long till she wakes up?" Jeremy asked.

"Should be anytime soon" Damon answered.

They all waited in silence for another ten minutes, when Elena suddenly sat up with a jerk. Looking around wildly, making them all jump.

"Elena" Damon whispered. Reaching out and pulling her into his arms.

"Damon what happened?" She asked.

"Whats the last thing you remember ?" He asked her.

She thought for a moment "Kathrine she gasped omg she killed me" She whispered.

"Yes" Damon said.

"Then how am I alive?" She asked.

"Do you remember last night?" He asked her.

He watched her face waiting for when she realised what he was talking about, she frowned concerntrating on trying to remember then her eyes widened and a look of horror crossed her face.

"I'm a vampire" She said in shock.

"Yes, baby listen to me, I know you don't want to be a vampire, and you don't have to. Not if you don't want too, you don't have to feed" He told her it's the hardest thing he's ever had to say.

"Then i'll die" She said.

"Yes" He answered.

"Then you'll be here all alone"She whispered.

"You don't need to worry about me baby" He told her, he had no intention of being in a world where she wasn't. But he didn't need to tell her that.

EPOV

When she'd woken up and realised that she was a vampire, yes she admits she had a moment of horror. She'd never wanted to live forever, well that is until she realised that she loved Damon. As she looked at him she realised that if she chose to die, he wouldn't be far behind her. She could see it in his eyes, he wasn't going to live without her. But now it was crunch time and she knew she wasn't ready to die yet. She hadn't spent enough time with him, and her family how could she choose to die and leave them. She wasn't sure if not feeding and dying would be painful, tho if it was she couldn't put her family through that. Because she knows that not one of them would leave her till the end. She also knew that not one of them would be able to put a stake throught her heart to save her from suffering. But most of all she knew she couldn't leave him, a lifetime with him wouldn't be enough.

"I don't want to die" She whispered.

DPOV

He felt his whole body sag with releif, until that moment he hadn't realised how much he wanted her answer to be that. He wasn't afraid to die, he'd lived 146 years and even though he'd had girls in his life, it had been a lonely life until he met her. She was his reason for living, he'd rather die with her than spend etenity without her. He leaned his forhead against hers and whispered. "Thank you" then he kissed her.

EPOV

The one person she was worried about was Bonnie. She knew Bonnie was super pissed when Caroline was turned and it had taken her a while to accept her,she didn't want Bonnie to hater her for chosing this life. She looked at Bonnie and frowned.

"You don't hate me do you?" She asked her.

BPOV

She was shocked that Elena would ask her that, she was her best friend and even though she isn't thrilled that her two best friends were vampires, she realised that she didn't want them to be dead. She rushed forward and took Elena's hand.

"Elena no! Honestly, i'm not thrilled that you're a vampire but your my best friend and I don't want you to be dead" She said emotionly hugging her.

DPOV

He stiffened he could smell blood. It didn't bother him, but Elena was newly turned and hadn't had time to learn to control it. He realised it was coming from Bonnie and he had to get her away from Elena.

"Bonnie move away from Elena" He whispered.

"What? Why?" She asked not understanding.

"You're bleeding" He said.

He saw her look down at her hand, the palm hand a small nick in it where she had curled her fingernails into it. He saw understanding dawn on her face, as she slowly moved away from Elena. He was ready to grab her if she made a move towards Bonnie. And he was amazed when she just sat there seemingly not even aware of the smell of blood.

"Elena, are you hungry?" He asked her.

"Yes, i'm starving actually" She said.

He looked at Stefan and saw that he had the same identical amazed look on his face that he knew must be on his.

"I don't understand" Stefan whispered.

"What?" Caroline asked.

" You remember when you first woke up, how hungry you were?" Stefan asked her.

"Yes, it was so hard to control myself" She answered.

"And the smell of blood made it impossible to resist" Stefan said.

"Yea, but what's that..." she trailed off suddenly comprehending what he was saying.

"What? Let us non vampires in on the secert" Bonnie demanded.

"Bloodlust, when you're newly turned even the smell of blood is enough to send you into a frenzy. But even though Elena's starving the smell of blood hasn't affected her" Damon explained.

"Maybe Bonnie's blood's bad" Jeremy joked which surprised a laugh out of them all.

"I'll take her and get her a blood bag" He told the others leading her out of the room.

Once in the basement he handed her a bag and was shocked when she only sipped the blood.

"Something is real weird here" He told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well you heard what we said, the smell of blood should by all rights send you into a frenzy. But it's not, it's like you have control over it, which has taken me 146 years to master" He told her.

"I don't know what to tell you, I can't explain it" She said.

"Baby, do you know what Kathrine did this?" He asked.

"Yes, she's mad" She answered.

"We knew that, but why kill you? He said with a laugh.

"No, I mean she's decided that it's you she wants and she needed me out of the way" She said with a snarl.

"You're right she is mad, like i'd ever give her a second look" He scoffed.

"Im going to kill her" She stated.

"Baby, don't worry about her, you know theres no way you could kill her. She's older and stronger than you are, you'll end up dead if you try" He said.

"Damon, you weren't planning to go on living if i'd decided not to feed, were you?" She asked him.

"I love you baby, I couldn't even think about going on without you" He told her honestly.

"I love you too, and I couldn't imagine being anywhere without you" She said.

"Now we get to spend etenity together" He said.

"Etenity's not nearly long enough" She told him

"Come on we'd better tell the others about Kathrine" He said.

Everyone agreed that they all had to be on guard where Kathrine was concerned.

_A few days later..._

DPOV

He was just coming down the stairs when he spotted Kathrine.

"What are you doing here? Your not welcome here" He snapped.

"I was just in the neighbourhood" She pured.

"Well you can just leave" He said moving to the kitchen to avoid her.

KPOV

She thought she'd find him wollowing in alcohol, looking at him she didn't expect to find him still his old snappish self. She wondered what was going on she could have sworn that that they were madly in love, but he was acting like he wasn't bothered by the loss of his love.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked not really caring.

"Upstairs with Caroline like it's any of your business" He snapped.

She glanced up when someone entered the kitchen and would have had a heart attack if her heart had of still been beating. As she watched Elena walk in.

"What the hell are you doing here, you're not welcome" Elena snarled.

"Yes Kathrine it's Elena" Damon said with a smirk.

"But how?" She stammered.

"If you must know, the night before you killed her, we did blood sharing" He smirked again.

Then without warning Elena blured over to her and pined her against the wall her feet dangling off the floor. And try as she might she just couldn't remove Elena's hand from her throat. For the first time in her undead life, she feared for it.

"You! listen up bitch, Damon's mine I love him and he loves me, if you know what's good for you, you'll get out of Mystic Falls and stay out. Because if I ever see you again i'll kill you. Do you understand me?" Elena snarled.

She couldn't say anything because of Elena's hold on her throat so she just nodded. And as soon as Elena released her grip she was gone.

DPOV

He stood there in shock staring at the scene before him, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He could see Kathrine struggling to get away, but all her attempts were in vain. Elena held her against the wall like it was no trouble at all. He was speechless which didn't happen to him often. When Elena realeased her grip Kathrine didn't waste any time in disappearing.

"What the hell was that?" He asked shocked.

"I don't know, I was angry, she killed me so she could get her slutty hands on you, I wanted to kill her" She said.

"But you shouldn't have been able to hold her like that. She was trying her hardest to get away, you're newly turned, you shouldn't have the strength to go against her shes way older" He replied amazed.

"I don't know, what's wrong with me?" She whispered suddenly afraid.

He took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head "It's ok baby, we'll figure it out" He soothed her.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Hi! I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story, and I'm sorry for that.

Life got in the way with a death in the family sick kids and a divorce over the last couple of years, I just haven't had any time to myself.

But things are looking up now and I'm getting back into writing. I do sort of have chapter 15 of this story but I'm having a little trouble with it, so if anyone would like to have a sneak preview and would like to help me out with it, please feel free to drop me a line.

Thanks


	16. Chapter15

**BPOV**

**She slammed the book shut with such force it slid across the table. She'd been searching for days, trying to find some kind of explanation to what's happening to Elena and she'd found nothing. Nothing to explain why Elena had come back the way she had. So far she was stronger, faster and had way more control over herself than both Damon and Stefan put together. She's like an original, maybe even stronger than that no one knows. They have no idea what secrets she has hidden.**

**DPOV**

**He was sitting on the couch with Elena cuddled up next to him, her eyes were closed with a smile on her lips. And he thought he'd never seen anyone look so beautiful, and he loved her more than he ever thought it possible to love someone. Her smile got wider and the words she spoke shocked the hell out of him. Which wasn't an easy thing to do.**

**"I love you just as much" She whispered.**

**He stiffened slightly causing her to sit up with a frown.**

**"What's wrong?" She asked still frowning.**

**"Why'd you say that?" He asked her.**

**She frowned again and said "cause you said you loved me more than you thought it possible to love someone" She answered.**

**"No baby, I didn't" He said.**

**"Yes you did, I heard you" She answered.**

**"Elena, I didn't, I only thought it" He told her.**

**"What! But how is that even possible?" She asked.**

**"I have no idea" He whispered not even sure he liked the idea of her being able to get inside his mind.**

**"I'm sorry, it's not like I'm trying to be in your mind, and I'm not sure I like it either" She said.**

**"You did it again" He told her.**

**"I'm sorry" She said.**

**He raised an eyebrow and smirked before he undressed her with his mind.**

**"Damon!" She gasped knowing had she been human she'd be a red as a beet.**

**"I'm sorry I couldn't resist" He smirked.**

**"Why can I hear your thoughts?" She asked.**

**"I don't know, but I wonder is it just me or can you hear everyone's thoughts?" He asked.**

**"Ugh god, it's bad enough hearing yours I don't want to hear everyone's" She moaned.**

**"Maybe we should find out" He said.**

**DPOV**

**They called everyone over to see is she could read anyone else's thoughts, they were all sitting around the parlour. Anything?" He asked in his mind. She looked at him and he thought she might be getting something from someone, then when she jumped up and squealed "Caroline!" He knew for sure.**

**"What?" Caroline asked looking confused as did everyone else.**

**"I think we should explain the reason we asked you all here" Damon said.**

**"Why?" Asked Bonnie.**

**"Well this morning we discovered something else Elena could do" He told them.**

**They all looked at Elena expectantly.**

**"I found out I could read Damon's thoughts and we were wondering if I could read anyone else's" She told them.**

**He saw when Caroline realised why Elena had said her name.**

**"Oh my god" She whispered.**

**And he knew if she'd been human she would be blushing bright red.**

**"You can read my thoughts?" She asked Elena.**

**"Unfortunately yes" Elena answered.**

**Everyone started talking at once asking is she could read their thoughts.**

**"Ugh Stefan!" Elena shouted closing her eyes.**

**"Sorry" Stefan said laughing.**

**"That's more than I wanted to know about Caroline's body" She moaned.**

**"Stefan!" Caroline squealed slapping his shoulder.**

**"God Bonnie that's my brother stop it!" Elena snapped.**

**Bonnie blushed bright red and hid her face in Jeremy's shoulder which was shaking with laughter.**

**"God, is that all you people think about?" She snapped.**

**"Tyler! So not going to happen" Elena snapped.**

**Suddenly the room was filled with tension, with nobody in doubt about what he was thinking about, seeing as he was staring at Caroline. Stefan let out a terrifying snarl and stood up, Elena was worried that there might be blood shed and she put herself in front of Stefan. She put her hand up and watched shocked as he flew across the room. The room erupted in chaos.**

**"Stefan!" Caroline screamed rushing to his side.**

**"Omg" Whispered Jenna.**

**"Did you do that?" Damon asked.**

**"What the hell" said Ric.**

**"What's happening to me?" Elena whispered in a flash Damon had her in his arms.**

**"We'll work it out baby" He whispered.**

**"How the hell did you do that?" Stefan asked picking himself off the floor.**

**"I don't know" Elena whispered.**

**EPOV**

**She didn't know why she could do the things she could do, when she put her hand up to stop Stefan she'd only wanted to make him listen. She was as surprised as the others when he went flying across the room. She realised that she couldn't read Jenna, Jeremy or Ric's thoughts, and she was thankful for small mercies. So whatever was going on it seemed to be contained to the supernatural beings in the room. Damon, Stefan and Caroline being vampires, Tyler being a werewolf and Bonnie being a witch all of which were supernatural beings.**

**"I'm sorry Stefan" She said.**

**"It's fine, don't worry about it" He told her.**

**With Damon's arms still around her she felt safe, she knew he'd always keep her safe.**

**"You'd better believe it" He whispered tightening his arms around her.**

**She smiled then stiffened when she realised that she never said that aloud.**

**"What's wrong?" He asked.**

**"Damon, I never said that, I just thought it" She whispered.**

**"Of course you did" He said.**

**"No, I didn't" She replied.**

**She looked in his eyes and thought "I love you" then smiled when he frowned.**

**"What's going on?" Stefan asked.**

**"I'm not sure, but it seems I've suddenly got the ability to hear Elena's thoughts" Damon said casually.**

**"God I hope you can't hear anyone else's" Caroline whispered.**

**"No, it seems it's only Elena's I hear" He said.**

**"Thank god for that, I can only handle one peeping tom in my mind" Caroline huffed.**

**"I'm not a peeping tom Elena laughed I don't like it anymore that you do"**

**"Bonnie did you find out anything in those books of yours?" Damon asked her.**

**"No, nothing, but I haven't stopped looking. I still have a few more books to look through" She told him.**

**"Okay lets meet tomorrow at the grill for lunch" He told them.**

**Everyone agreed then left, Elena was sitting on the couch while Damon was down in the basement getting some blood bags. When suddenly she could hear someone's thoughts, she knew it wasn't Damon because this person was plotting ways to kill her. Then she knew who it was, it was Katherine and the thoughts she was having about Damon was enough for Elena to want to kill her.**

**"I know you're there, show yourself" She demanded.**

**"I'm here to call a truce" Katherine said moving slowly around the corner.**

**"And why should I agree to a truce with you?" She asked coldly.**

**"Because I know something important you need to know" Katherine said just as coldly.**

**"I don't think there's anything that you have that I want, I on the other hand have something you want. Which you will never get, no matter how long you live" She taunted.**

**When Katherine sprang at her she was ready, she grabbed her by the throat and slammed her on the floor straddling her mid-section.**

**"Don't! It would give me great pleasure ripping your heart out, just for all the pain you've caused Damon over the years. Not to mention everything else you've done, what secrets do you have that you think I need to know" She stated in a deadly whisper.**

**KPOV**

**She didn't know why Elena was stronger than her, but she wasn't a fool, she knew that Elena could kill her if the mood took her. And she was smart enough to admit that, and she hadn't live this long by being a fool.**

**"Klaus, he knows your not dead, he's coming back" She told her.**

**Katherine felt Elena's hold loosen slightly and she took her chance to blur to the other side of the room.**

**"So why are you telling me this?" Elena asked.**

**"Whatever happened to you that makes you the way you are, makes being on your side a hell of a lot safer, when Klaus comes calling" She told Elena honestly maybe for the first time in her life.**

**"Ahh, the bitch has returned" Damon griped coming into the room with two glasses. Handing one to Elena he sat down next to her.**

**Seeing them so close Katherine felt a sliver of jealously go through her, she'd realised too late that she loved him. And now that Elena was a vampire there was no chance. But still she wasn't ready to give up.**

**{ This conversation takes place in Damon and Elena's mind }**

**D&E POV**

**He felt her stiffen beside him, and he spoke to her in her mind.**

**"What's wrong baby?" He asked.**

**"She's not giving up, she honestly loves you, and she's not going to give up without a fight" She told him.**

**"You know it won't make a bit of difference, I love you and nothing is going to change that fact" he told her lovenly.**

**"I know and I'm secure in our love, but just that fact that someone else thinks of you in that way, makes me want to rip her heart out" She said.**

**"I wonder if what she said is true, is Klaus coming back because your not dead" He said.**

**"For what it's worth, I think she's telling the truth" She told him.**

**"But it makes no sense for him to come back, you're not human any longer therefore he has no use for you" He said.**

**"Maybe he wants revenge because we fooled him. I don't know" she replied.**

**"So what are we going to do about Katherine?" He asked.**

**"Kill her" She said hopefully.**

**He smiled before saying "She might be useful"**

**"Maybe" was all she would allow.**

**"If what you say is true, then there is no safe side, there is no way to kill a hybrid. Which means we're all dead" Elena told her.**

**'Years ago there was a rumour, that one day there was going to be a doppelgänger born that was going to be special, It was said that in her human form she would have a power inside her, the power to bring out the humanity in the impossible the power of being emotionally strong the power of supreme strength and bravery a powerful magical power. But if she was ever to be turned then she surpass any vampire. And if she was to ever find her soul mate then she would be unstoppable the vampires very own Armageddon. I think your that doppelgänger, and I think Klaus meant to kill you all along because he knew what you would become had you become a vampire. Also I don't think he knows you've been turned, because if he did he'd never be coming back here that's for sure." Katherine told them.**

**"How do you know? Why wouldn't he? Elena asked.**

**"Because he knows your the only thing that can kill him" Katherine said shocking them both.**


End file.
